TUAOA: Life Of An Uzumaki
by adngo714
Summary: Kiki Hikaru, who is she? What has she done with Konoha? What? She's a gender bender? FUNNY! Yuri lemon HinaNaru AKA Natsu. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! Character list updated June 15, 2007 Epiloque up!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto comes back from time skip after only a year instead of two. Sasuke did not defect to Otokagure. NaruHina. Naruto was just about to turn 15. Hinata and Naruto had started going out just a few months ago.

Life of an Uzumaki prologue

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Kyuubi speech**"

**Kyuubi thoughts**

It was just a normal day in Konoha when Naruto woke up, but it wasn't, not for him anyway. It was Naruto's fifteenth birth day today. 'Hinata-chan should be coming over soon; after all, it's my birthday. Better go wash up.' Thought Naruto as he made his way to the rest room, about to relieve himself. He didn't notice that he had one problem. (A/N I'll tell you what it is later)

* * *

Hinata had just woke up, after all of her morning stuff, she left the Hyuga clan house to visit Naruto, after telling her father about her plans for the day with Naruto. Hiashi didn't really mind. So Hinata began her trek toward Naruto's house.

Hinata arrived there at exactly eight, like they agreed on. She knocked, but the door was open. 'I told him to lock his door!'

She opened the door, and walked around, and heard someone in the rest room.

'Why is there someone in Naruto's restroom? I don't think its Naruto, but I'd better go check…'

Hinata opens the restroom door, and is greeted by a beautiful blond haired girl, who didn't notice Hinata, before she turned around.

"Ah! Hinata-hime, I'm naked!"

"Oh sorry! I didn't mean to walk in on you. I'll just wait outside."

'Wait a second; Hinata-hime has seen me naked a few times, so why was I so embarrassed this time? Hmm, maybe something is wrong with me. Where's that mirror?'

Eventually finding the mirror, Naruto starts to step up to his mirror, but before he can reach the mirror, he faints, slumping to the floor. Hinata heard a body slam onto the floor, and went back in to get the girl more comfortable. Having nothing better to do, Hinata grabs a hair brush, and begins brushing her hair.

-In Naruto's mindscape-

The place was not the unpleasant sewer like it once was. It had changed into a meadow of lilacs, carnations, and sun flowers, but there was no sign of the Kyuubi.

"**Hello kitling.**"

'Where are you?'

"**Ah, about that, well, thanks to Yondaime's seal, when you reached the age of fifteen, I merged with you, and I have no idea where I am right now, but by me merging with you, there were some interesting side effects. As you should have realized by now, I am a female, but you are a male. But by merging with you, you essentially became…female.**"

'NANI?! But…never mind, is there a mirror here?'

"**The only mirror is in the real world.** **You have to leave, go ahead and look at yourself, Natsuki.**"

'Natsuki? I guess that it's my new name…I like it.'

The newly christened Natsuki left her mindscape.

* * *

The first thing that Natsuki noticed was that Hinata was doing her hair.

"Ano, Hinata-hime, can I get dressed?"

"Sure, but I want to know who you are, and what were you doing in Naruto's rest room? I'll keep doing your hair."

"OK, to understand who I am, I have to tell you a secret, but I'm afraid that if I do, you'll leave me forever. I don't want that."

"Of course I won't leave you. I may have just met you, but you provide a soothing and relaxing aura around yourself."

"Good, Hinata, do you know the story of the nine tailed fox attacking this village 15 years ago?"

"Yeah, the great Yondaime, at the cost of his own life, killed the demon."

"That's not it. Sure, he defeated the demon, but demons can't be killed by mortals. Rather, at the cost of his life, he sealed the demon into a new borne, me."

Hinata gasps.

"But that's not the whole story. Let me tell you about the boy named Naruto. He was abused at a young age, and he was so lonely. He made friends with you, and he has never been happier, until today. You may not know this, but Kyuubi was a girl, so on Naruto's fifteenth birthday, which happens to be today, Kyuubi and the demon brat, as Naruto was called, fused together. Hinata, I'm Naruto, but I fused with Kyuubi. Unfortunately, the side effect of that is…this. I'll understand if you want to leave me now…for being a monster…"

Instead of Hinata leaving, Hinata hugs him, shedding a few tears.

"No one should have to live a life like you did! If only I had known sooner, I could have saved you from a life of loneliness. By the way, Naruto, happy birthday, and nice birthday suit."

"Oh I'm still naked? How embarrassing. Can you help me dress? Oh and by the way, I'm not Naruto anymore. Now I am Natsuki."

"OK, Natsuki-chan. I suppose that you'll need to borrow my clothes…luckily, I brought some with me, let's go and get you cleaned up."

* * *

Natsuki looked at her reflection in the mirror, and a beautiful girl was staring back at her. She had shoulder length blond hair that Hinata draped over her left shoulder, a small yet perfect nose, full luscious lips, the largest blue eyes that you would ever see, and long curvy eye-lashes. She also didn't have the whisker marks anymore. She wore a light purple skirt over some black spandex that went all the way up to her hips. Her bra was fastened underneath a sky blue open necked tank top, exposing a little bit of her breasts. Natsuki also had on a lavender colored hooded jacket, that was also open necked, that was too small for a boy, but just right for a girl. Her body had all the right curves, and ample breasts, and she seemed to have shrunk in body mass. After she was done admiring herself in the mirror, she turned around.

"Listen Hinata-chan, no one is to know that Natsuki and Naruto are the same person, except maybe Tsunade."

"All right, Natsuki-chan."

"Hmm, I have to learn everything about females, especially since I essentially am one now."

**Uh, forgot to mention one other thing…**

'What? What is it?'

**You have become the girl. Through the next half hour or so, you will become Uzumaki Natsuki, mind, body, and soul, with all the regular female hormones and everything, but you'll know what boys go though, as you will still have a piece of Naruto's mind within you.**

'Great, just great.'

Over the next thirty minutes, Natsuki and Hinata talk about what it means to be a girl, as Natsuki was slowly, but surely absorbing the knowledge given to her by both Hinata and Kyuubi, while her hormones were starting to activate.

"So, Hinata, Naruto, my other self, was going out with you, but he's gone now. So who are you going out with now?"

"Naruto-kun was the only one for me, the one who inspired me to change. I'm afraid that I won't have a boy friend now, but I can have a girl friend, you Natsuki."

"Yeah, Hinata-hime, I'll be glad to be your girl friend. I'm not interested in boys like your cousin Neji, who already has Tenten anyway, Sasuke-teme, who is going out with Sakura, Shikamaru, who is going out with Temari, Choji, who is going out with Ino, Kiba, who is probably boy friends with Shino, and knowing Rock Lee, he is probably seeing Gai-sensei as a couple. Plus, I don't want to go out with Gaara, Kankuro, or any other boy for that matter."

"That's understandable. Come on, let's go see the Hokage."

Luckily, Natsuki and Hinata encountered no one on their way to the Hokage tower. They arrived almost at the same time as Tsunade, with Natsuki hiding behind some trees.

"Ah Hinata, why don't you step up to my office in a little bit? I need to get my morning coffee."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

* * *

"Now, what can I do for you?"

"Actually, it's got nothing to do with me. I'm here because of an incident that happened with Naruto this morning."

"What? What happened to him?"

"See for yourself. All right, you can come in now."

"Oh why kami-sama?!" Exclaimed Tsunade.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Natsuki has developed all of her assets and is the perfect example of a woman, while I was called flat-chested until the age of twenty."

Natsuki and Hinata both sweat drop.

"Now, to make this more believable, Uzumaki Naruto is MIA, presumed killed, after he found his twin and only living relative, you. After we hold a funeral for him, we'll introduce Uzumaki Natsuki as the recently found twin sister of Naruto."

"OK, Tsunade-obaa-chan."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" POW

Natsuki quickly used kawarami on the ANBU officer outside her office. The poor ANBU was knocked through the wall, leaving Natsuki laughing her butt off, and leaving a fuming Tsunade behind.

* * *

"Uzumaki Naruto was declared MIA from a routine A-rank mission that he was required to do alone. His body was found at 20:00 hours yesterday. The doctors did all that they could, but it was too late for him. He died an hour later. We are gathered here today, to mourn for the loss of one of our best shinobi." Said the pastor, Tsunade.

Everyone, even the rookie nine (minus Naruto and oddly, Hinata) were there. Even team Gai was there, accompanied by all of the jounin sensei and one chunnin, Umino Iruka, who was like a father to him, Hatake Kakashi, Naruto's sensei and uncle figure, who surprisingly, didn't have his perverted novel with him today, Maito Gai, who for once was completely silent, Yuuhi Kurenai, Sarutobi Asuma, and Shizune. The sannin Jiraiya, was also there. Even the families of the rookie nine were there. In fact, the only one not there was one Hyuga Hinata.

"Where is Hinata-sama? You would think that she would be here for Naruto's funeral."

"I think that she's mourning too much."

"Come to think of it, Hinata-sama didn't come home last night."

"How odd."

Tsunade allowed everyone a moment of silence, then made an announcement.

"On a brighter note, before Naruto died, he found who he was assigned to locate on this mission. You can find her at Naruto's apartment."

In a flash of what Tsunade could have considered shunshin speed, team 7 (Or what's left of them) and Neji immediately went to the blondes house. They found the door to be unlocked, so they step in, to be greeted by an eyeful. There were two girls in Naruto's bed room. One was a familiar midnight blue haired girl, which Neji immediately recognized as his cousin. The other was an unknown blue-eyed blonde. This girl had full luscious lips, long curly eye-lashes, and hair draped over her left shoulder, with a perfect figure which both Neji and Sasuke saw, but seemingly ignored.

"Hey, who are you?" Asked Sakura.

The girl and Hinata broke apart. "How rude, introduce yourself first!"

"Oh sorry, my name is Sakura, the heart throb over there is my friend, Sasuke-kun, and he is Hyuga Neji."

"Cousin to Hinata. Now get away before I make you."

"Yeah right. My name is Uzumaki Natsuki. I'm the twin sister of Naruto. According to my brothers will, all of his possessions, including his girl, are to be given to me. It's nice to meet you all."

"Twin…sister? My apologies, the loss of your brother must have been very hard on both of you, and you found comfort within each other."

"Yeah, now leave us alone!"

Natsuki shows them to the door, and slams the door in their faces, locks it, and continues to make out with Hinata, who on Naruto's 'death', became a lesbian.

* * *

Hinata didn't come home that day, rather, she spent the night at Natsuki's house. Neji found that out the hard way, as he walked in on Natsuki and Hinata after their evening shower, right when they stepped out.

"HENTAI!"

Neji, acting cold and indifferent outside, only grunted as he was once again, showed to the door. However, on the inside, he was very red.

'Damn, Natsuki is hot! But it seems that my cousin has already claimed her heart, according to the will of Naruto.' With those thoughts, Neji left.

After Hinata showed her cousin the door and slammed it into his face, they both started giggling.

'Boys will be boys…' They thought at the same time, then put on their nightgowns, and played a quick game of Hide and Go Seek, with Hinata as the seeker and Naruto using kage bunshin to hide through out the house. Hinata was not allowed to use her byakugon, and she was counting. "Ninety-nine…one hundred! Ready or not here I come!"

Of course, one problem for Natsuki is that the apartment was too small, so the 5 kage bunshin hid in plain sight under a henge. Hinata began her search for Natsuki.

"Found you."

"Wow, your good, but unfortunately, I'm a kage bunshin, 1 of 5. See you."

The kage bunshin dispels itself. 4 kage bunshin later, and Hinata still hasn't found Natsuki. The real Natsuki was hidden on Hinata herself, as a wristband, which Hinata wasn't wearing.

'Where is she?'

Hinata searches well into the night, ended up very tired, and started dragging herself to the bed. Laying down on it, she was surprised to see Natsuki appearing beside her.

"Your arms, they are so soft, Hinata-hime. I should know, I just spent the last hour as a wristband that you were wearing."

The two girls giggle, then snuggle while going to sleep while both of them had happy expressions on their faces.

Chapter 1:

Life of an Uzumaki

Hinata was very comfortable for some reason, as she hugged the fluffy appendage harder. "Hmm, Hinata-hime, that feels so relaxing…" Hinata opens her eyes, to find herself in Naruto's apartment.

"Good morning, Nat…su…ki-chan." Hinata said, obviously failing to stifle her yawn.

"Good morning, Hi…nata…hime." Obviously, Natsuki also had difficulties stifling her own yawn as she got up.

"I got a tail!" Natsuki exclaimed.

**Cough, another side effect, all of these changes are having a negative effect on me…my energy is being drained, and I'm slowly fading away, but I wouldn't worry about that, I can come in your time of need.**

"Not only tails, but you have ears too!"

Indeed, when Natsuki ran into her rest room, a young girl stared back at her, still without the whisker marks, full luscious lips, long curly eye-lashes, and a small and perfect nose, but she also grew a purple tail tipped with blonde, and two blonde ears on the top of her head. Of course, Natsuki didn't really mind, but she had a feeling that everyone else will.

'Oy Kyuubi, are you still there?'

**For a while, I'll be gone by tomorrow.**

'Do you have a jutsu or something to cover my furry appendages?'

**Yes I do, why don't you take a look at all of the kitsune jutsu in your mind? One of them is Kitsune henge no jutsu. You could use that.**

'All right, arigatou, Kyuubi.'

"Kitsune henge no jutsu!"

A cloud of smoke temporarily surrounds Natsuki. When it cleared, Natsuki looked normal. 'This jutsu is only temporary. It only lasts for twenty four hours at the most, I have to dispel it while in bed, and do it again when I wake up.' Natsuki thought, as she still had to take her shower. She didn't even have time to turn on the water before she was tapped on the shoulder by Hinata.

"Ano, can we take a shower together?"

"Sure thing, what are girlfriends for?"

Striping down completely naked and enter the shower stall together.

After they got dressed, a breakfast for two was made by Hinata, scrambled eggs, toast, two buttermilk pancakes, and two cups of milk. Finishing their meal quickly, they left the apartment complex together, where they first went back to Hinata's home, then went to the market place, where they entered a place called the Women's Outlet for Kunoichi of Konoha, where Natsuki bought new clothes. She had on black sandals and black spandex leggings underneath a purple skirt. She bought a sports bra that had the top exposing some of it, a lavender open short sleeved shirt that was accented by sky blue, but exposed a bit of her belly, with the Uzumaki spiral on the back, some black metaled fingerless gloves, and a new shuriken and kunai holster tied to either leg. Her headband was going to be fastened around her neck, and not on her forehead. She styled her hair a little differently, she curled the front of it, giving her a bang on the right side, and the rest of her hair was draped over her left shoulder. Before putting on her headband, Hinata took Natsuki to the hot springs. Of course Natsuki/Naruto forgot that the hot springs were the number one hit spot for a certain pervert. Indeed,, Jiraiya was conducting research by peeping. He peeped while the girls were peacefully unaware of his presence, that is, until Natsuki looked around and saw a flash of white spiky hair. Growing suspicious, she tapped Hinata on the shoulder, Hinata used her byakugon to look in the indicated direction, and saw the toad sannin, Jiraiya. Getting a brilliant idea, she told all of the kunoichi in the room (Which was everyone) into doing a henge to become a boy, because Jiraiya doesn't mind peeping on girls, but he would not like peeping at his own sexuality.

"Henge no jutsu!" The perverted from hermit, Jiraiya, was caught completely off guard as all the hot women in the spring became man, and he was grossed out, and eventually passed out, leaving the beautiful women in the springs soaking peacefully, now perfectly aware of using henge to scare off Jiraiya.

Uzumaki Natsuki, after exiting the hot springs with Hinata, used henge on a rock to make it a man, then placed the man on top of Jiraiya. Laughing, they set off.

Jiraiya woke up, and felt a light weight on his back. Looking gleeful that he finally got laid, he flipped around to kiss the girl, only to find a male.

'Oh hell no!' Jiraiya immediately took off, flinging the man over his shoulder, and running away, past two ladies who were on their way to the Hokage Tower. When Hinata and Natsuki see a cloud of dust produced from Jiraiya, she dispelled the henge on the rock. Now, while the two girls were giggling madly, they made their way to the Hokage Tower, to Tsunade's office. After telling her about Jiraiya, she blinked, and then laughed hard. Putting on her forehead protector to officially become a shinobi of Konoha, she couldn't be happier, especially with a great best friend and girl friend, Hinata, Kyuubi, even though she was almost gone, and the perverted Jiraiya off somewhere, probably hiding, Natsuki took Hinata's hand and swung it upwards, ready to take on the world.

"All right, Tsunade-sama, I'm ready for a mission!"

"Good, but before that, I have to judge you in battle. For all we know, your skills have declined, or gotten better, to test you, you must defeat a genin of my choice. Hmm, your opponent is Uchiha Sasuke."

"The teme? We were both equally strong when I was Naruto, but as Natsuki, well, this is going to be hard."

"Uchiha Sasuke, he will meet you at training ground 7 in a half hour, remember that this is just a test to judge your rank, because you might be stronger or weaker then the average genin."

* * *

The brooding Uchiha was called to training ground 7. The only reason that he came was because the Hokage had promised him a 'worthy opponent'. However, to his disappointment, the blonde girl from yesterday showed up.

"So Sasuke-san, ready to fight?"

"Normally, I don't hit girls, but you remind me of Naruto."

"That's understandable, after all, I am his twin."

"Twin or no twin, you must be weaker then him." Sasuke assumes a battle stance, as does Natsuki. Tsunade arrived to judge.

"Contestants ready? Begin!"

Sasuke didn't expect Natsuki to immediately charge in, but he dodged her blows quite easily. Early on, he seemed to be winning, but that was before she got serious.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

'What shadow clones?' Sasuke thought as 4 clones appear. Sasuke takes defensive measures to defend himself.

One of the Natsuki aim a jab at Sasuke's head, but Sasuke dodges by bending his neck to the left side, but was unprepared when Natsuki drops, planting a heel kick on Sasuke. "U!"

'Uzumaki Naruto rendan?' "ZUMAKI!"

'Looks like it…' "Natsuki rendan!" Cries the final Natsuki as she plants both feet on Sasuke, making him spit out blood. 'My turn…' After the bunshin of Natsuki were dispelled, Sasuke replaced himself with the smoke that one of the bunshin dispelled. When Sasuke appeared in front of Natsuki, he planted a heel kick propelling her into the air, then follows her into the air. "Shishi rendan!"

Natsuki was pissed, and instinctively activated her bloodline.

'What the? Time seems to be slowing down. Better looks this up.'

**Kokugen, a doujutsu. Allows slow down of time, but still allows you to move normally. Turns eye-color blue, with a hint of lavender irises.**

(A/N I got this bloodline limit from YaoiRocks -One's true heart-)

'Kokugen…interesting…'

The trees stopped swaying in the wind, and Sasuke stopped moving. Smirking, Natsuki prepared the finishing blow.

-In Sasuke's and Tsunade's point of view-

One moment, Natsuki seemed to just be standing there, but the next instant, she disappeared. Sasuke briefly saw a flash of lavender irises, before a great pain was felt in his stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

'Wow I didn't expect that…' Thought Tsunade. 'Hmm, she appears to be high genin or low chunnin level…'

"Sasuke is unable to continue. Uzumaki Natsuki wins! Now come to my office so that I can assign you a rank, and maybe a mission."

* * *

"What? I'm still a genin in rank? By now, I should be a chunnin."

"Truthfully, Natsuki, you are chunnin level. However, you haven't passed the chunnin exams. Until then, you will remain a genin. Besides, it's better this way. Nara Shikamaru has become a chunnin, which means that we only have 8 rookie genin, not including you. I'm reorganizing the rookie nine squads. Call the rest of the rookies." This statement was directed at both Natsuki and an ANBU. The ANBU disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"All right, everyone is here, I am reorganizing your squads. Team 7 will be lead by Hatake Kakashi, and will consists of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Inuzuka Kiba. Team 10 will be lead by Yuuhi Kurenai, and will consist of Aburame Shino, Akamichi Choji, and Yamanaka Ino. Team 8 will be lead by Sarutobi, Asuma, and will consist of Hyuga Hinata, Uzumaki Natsuki, and Nara Shikamaru. In order for you to get familiar with your new team mates, I will assign simple missions."

"Team 8, your mission will be c-ranked, and will be to transport these goods to the small town about two kilometers from the Southern gate of Konoha."

"Troublesome…"

* * *

Team 8 did the mission by themselves, and they weren't accompanied by their sensei, Asuma. About one kilometer into their journey, they were ambushed by about 25 mercenaries. Team 8 swiftly form a triangle formation around the goods, and the leader of the mercenaries stepped up.

"Which one of you is the leader? Because I want to challenge him or her to a one on one fight."

"Our leader isn't…" Natsuki didn't get to finish as the leader was facing off against Asuma with his trench knives out.

The triangle formation was loosely broke apart, as team 8 split up and fought the rogue mercenaries.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

"Kage mane no jutsu!"

"Byakugon!"

The enemy were a little intimidated at the skill level of their enemies, but got ready to battle anyway. With some well placed jyuken blows, ten of the enemies were knocked unconscious. 5 were trapped in Shikamaru's kage mane, then killed with a shuriken.

"Kokugen!"

Natsuki seemed to disappear as one by one, all of the remaining mercenary fell instantly. After that, the mission was accomplished rather quickly, and they finally returned to Konoha in the evening,, but they still had an hour for training. Asuma trained everybody hard, despite being very laid back and relaxed. They were tested on their chakra affinities.

"Each one of these papers respond to your chakra. Channel your chakra through the paper. If it is cut in half vertically, you have a wind elemental affinity. If it becomes wet, your elemental affinity is water. If it shrivels up, then it is a fire affinity. If it crumbles, your affinity will be lightning. Finally, if it is shredded into tiny bits, your elemental affinity will be earth."

Everyone grabs a paper, and channel chakra. Naruto's paper is cut in half vertically, signifying wind element. Hinata's paper becomes soaked, signifying a water element. Shikamaru's paper shreds, signifying earth element. Asuma, being a wind elemental user, plans to teach Natsuki, while he was going to politely ask for an earth master and a water elementalist to teach his other two students, Hinata and Shikamaru.


	2. Chapter 2

"Speech"

'Thought'

"_**Summon speech"**_

'_**Summon thought**_'

**Action/jutsu**

Story of an Uzumaki; chapter 2:

Natsuki was training with Asuma on using wind chakra.

"OK, the basics of wind chakra, in order to use wind chakra, you have to refine your chakra control. Take this leaf, and place it on your forehead, and try to float it with your chakra. It shouldn't be too difficult, seeing as you are a kunoichi, this should be easy, but we'll see."

Over that weekend, everyone on team 8 learned the basics of how to use their elemental affinity, and they were assigned a mission with squad 7 the next week.

-At the Hokage Tower-

"Team 7 and squad 8, you will be assigned a joint high c-rank or low b-rank mission, to protect and escort the princess of the snow country and bring her back home. The journey alone is dangerous. Expect to be attacked by bandits and mercenaries, but they is a very low chance, about a fifteen percent chance, that enemy ninja will attack, which is why I am assigning two ninja squadrons' to protect the actress that you will be escorting, Fujimi Yuki."

* * *

Teams 7 and squad 8 escorted the actress to the dock in wind country. Apparently, they were going to do a movie in snow country.

"Oh that there is perfect for filming!" Said the director.

Everyone scouts the area. They were just about to declare it safe when they were ambushed by weird ninja in some sort or armor.

'Chakra armor.'

The 5 snow ninja attack and split up everyone, everyone facing off against one ninja. Kakashi unveils his sharingan eye. "**Suiton! Suiryuendan no jutsu!**"

Kakashi's opponent tried to use, but Kakashi copied it.

"**Gatsuuga**!" Kiba's opponent was a female snow ninja, who dodged the spinning vortex quite easily.

"**Fire style! Fireball jutsu!**" Since Sasuke was aware that they are in a snow country, he used fire jutsu on his opponent, who easily negated the attack.

Team 8 triple teamed two opponents.

"**Byakugon!"**

"**Kokugen!**"

"**Kage mane no jutsu!**"

Shikamaru's shadow trapped both ninja.

"**8 trigrams, 64 palms!**"

After the attacks on the enemy ninja, the enemies just shook it off. Natsuki seemingly disappeared, reappearing seconds later with a bloody kunai. The two enemy ninja die instantly as their throats are slitted.

Sakura uses her insane super strength to break the enemy defense, but other then team 8's attack, no one was killed.

'If ninjutsu or genjutsu don't work, there is always…taijutsu!'

With a renewed vigor, everyone engages their enemy in taijutsu.

"Shishi rendan!"

"Uzumaki Natsuki rendan!"

"Initial lotus!"

The snow ninja's weak point is exposed, and they run away.

* * *

Everyone traveled through the mountains. Natsuki sniffs something.

'That's a kitsune! She's trapped!'

Activating **Kokugen**, she suddenly disappears.

"Where did she go?" Asked Kiba.

"I have no clue where she went."

"Should we go search for him?"

"Nah, it's too troublesome…"

"Hmph…"

"I can scan for her with my byakugon, but she might be out of range…"

* * *

Natsuki appeared in a cave, about two kilometers away from his group. She hears the wailing and crying of a kitsune. Looking around at the snow cave, she almost missed the silver fox trapped, but then on a rescan, spots it.

"Oh, Ginjitsune, do you need help getting out?" Natsuki addressed the horse sized silver fox.

'_**Yeah, I'd appreciate it.**_' Ginjitsune thought, but Natsuki still heard it.

'You're thinking so no one believes that you are special. You have the power level of a two tailed kit.'

'_**What? How do you know?**_'

'Oh come on, don't you recognize Kyuubi's adoptive daughter? Maybe this will help…KAI!'

Natsuki's kitsune henge goes down.

'_**Oh, now I know, I'd appreciate it if you help me out here…I never caught your name, you can just call me Ginji…**_'

'I'm Natsuki, now let me help you, but maybe you ought to shrink down in size…'

* * *

"Natsuki's not within range of my byakugon, but I have a feeling that she'll be back soon." No sooner did Hinata say that, when Natsuki appeared in her blind spot.

'Well, this ought to be interesting…'

Natsuki hugs Hinata from behind. "Sorry to make you worry…"

"Where did you go?"

"I went to rescue one of my kin…Ginji, the silver fox."

Natsuki introduced the now small silver fox kit, but all of a sudden, Hinata and Sakura disappeared.

"So kawaii!" They say as the two kunoichi's hug/glomp the fox.

Everyone sweat drops.

'_**Oy, get these two off of me!**_'

'Sorry Ginji…'

"Well, let's move on, we need to get to the snow country. The fastest way is with that train."

* * *

The train ride was kind of boring, until a light rumbling reached the ears of the shinobi.

"Avalanche!"

Quickly, the shinobi exit the train, and do all that they can to stop the snow, to reveal kunai launchers which immediately start firing. The shinobi quickly duck and cover behind some rocks.

"How are we going to stop that?"

"With kunai knives tagged with an explosive note."

"Good idea!"

Natsuki throws a kunai tagged with an explosive note at the kunai launchers. "**Kage kunai no jutsu!**" The single kunai multiplies into 10, and they explode on impact. While the shinobi are fighting, the actress, Fujimi Yuki, went missing. Natsuki went to go look for her, and found her in a cave, with Ginji hot on her heels.

"Ano, Yuki, what are you doing here?"

"I shouldn't be going back, please let me die here."

"Why?"

'**Forget what she's saying. There's a train coming, and I don't have enough strength to ride two people!**'

'Nani?! Kuso!'

Without any warning, Natsuki grabs Yuki and starts running away with Ginji hot on her heels. A train goes chasing after them.

"You'll never be able to outrun the train!"

"Oh yeah? Just watch me, I'll save you, and I never go back on my word. That's my way of the ninja, my nindo!"

In a burst of chakra, Natsuki and Ginji speed up, slowly outrunning the train. Right when they makes it out of the cave, Natsuki dives behind a wall, just as the train exited, on a crash course with the kunai launchers!

* * *

The actress confessed that she was a real princess of the snow country. Kakashi reminices about his past, which had one event about her, and they leave.

* * *

They encountered the enemy ninja again, but their purpose was not to win, merely to distract. The princess was captured behind everyone's back, or so it seemed.

"Hey, where did Ginjitsune go?"

"Who? The silver fox? Wasn't she with you?"

"Nani?" 'Hey Ginji, where are you?' No response for a little, but then.

'_**I'm on that ship that just took the princess!**_'

'What? I'm on my way…'

* * *

Finding a way onto the ship, team 8 and team 7 split up to find the princess and the fox. However, Shikamaru found someone else, a three tailed cat hanyou.

"No way, it can't be!" 'If she is, I have to rescue her!'

Finding a way to bust though the cage, Shikamaru opened it, just as the hanyou woke up.

"Shikarita?"

"Haven't I told you to stop calling me that?"

"SHIKARITA-KUN!"

"Nevermind, it's too troublesome to argue with you, Hikaru Kiki." Before he can continue, he is glomped by Kiki.

"Get off of me!"

"What? Aren't you glad to see me after all these years?"

"Yeah…so when did you get captured?"

"When my whole family was massacred about a year ago. They captured me because I am a hanyou. They captured my pet wolf, Blade too!"

"Blade? I'll go see if I can find him."

"Take me with you Shikarita."

"Fine, can you walk?"

"Not yet, give me a piggyback ride, Shikarita-kun."

"Bah, how troublesome."

'I'm going to get you to stop saying that one of these days…' Thought the cat hanyou Kiki.

* * *

"Hey Shikamaru, who's that?"

"Oh her, this is Kiki, Hikaru Kiki. Kiki, the blond is Uzumaki Natsuki, and the other is Hyuga Hinata."

"Oh Natsuki-chan and Hina-chan! Nice to meet you."

"OK, now if you'll excuse me, I have to find my fox."

"And I need to find my wolf."

* * *

"There you are, Ginjitsune. Give me a minute and I'll bust you out."

Releasing her kitsune henge, she easily tore though the prison, only to be tackled by Ginji. Hinata shakes her head.

* * *

'Wow, that's a big wolf.' Thought Shikamaru. Indeed, the wolf named Blade was humongous, easily as big as Akamaru, and easily able to transport what looked like 1 person.

"I always knew that Blade was special, but I never imagined it to grow like that!" 'I thought that he would grow up to be like 8 feet tall or something. I should try to communicate with him.' "Blade?" Kiki asked timidly.

'_**Speak in your mind, Kiki. Now, can you help me out? These stupid chakra and growth compressors are weakening me.**_'

"Ano, Shikarita? You might want to step back."

Tearing through the cage easily, she (Kiki) steps up to her pet wolf and removes the chakra and growth suppressers. About 5 seconds afterwards, Blade starts growing. Shikamaru stares, slack jawed at the now 8 feet tall wolf, easily able to ride up to three people.

'_**Maybe I overdid it?**_'

'You think? Shrink down so that I can carry you.'

* * *

Team 7 found the princess, in the clutches of a snow ninja in chakra armor, holding a dagger to her heart.

"Why must we do it this way? Just give me the crystal and I'll spare your life."

"Never! I'd rather kill myself!"

"Have it your way."

"Princess, get back, so Kakashi and I can finish him off!"

Kakashi and Sasuke made three identical hand seals. 'Ox, hare, monkey…' Grasping their left hand with their right, they hold the left palm face down near the floor. Pretty soon, a visable sphere of blue chakra emitting the sounds of two thousand birds is focused into Kakashi's and Sasuke's hands.

"**Chidori!**"

"**Raikiri!**"

The captor releases the princess, and tries to stop the two jutsu. The two jutsu fizzle and die out, only to leave a barely noticable scratch mark on it. Then, he tossed them away to grab the princess again, but the princess stabs him with the dropped dagger, only to meet chain mesh. Suddenly, the princess leaps back to make way for Natsuki, who is falling from the sky, holding a rotating ball of blue flames.

"**Fox fire! Rasengan guard breaker!**"

The snow ninja is blown back, spinning, and crashes into a glass wall. The glass wall cracks, and shatters when the ninja is killed and falls to the floor, revealing a machine.

'Could it be?' The princess hesitantly steps up to the machine. 'It is! I wonder if the legends are true.'

She inserts her crystal necklace into the machine. It powers up, and snow country becomes instead of a country of snow, a country of spring.

"CUT!"

Everyone sweat drops, because they forgot the director was there.

-Meanwhile-

"Aren't you happy that my clan agreed with your clan that if one of our clans were massacred, that any survivors of either of our clans will become a sibling of his/her generation in the other clan."

"What the? Temari will not be pleased…or maybe she will. Anyway, this is such a drag…"

-Somewhere in Sunakagure-

Temari sneezes, then gets a feeling that Shikamaru just gained a siblng, a sister.

'How dare he! Ah forget it, no harm in having a younger sister..lucky bastard.'

* * *

Arriving back in Konoha, Asuma and Kakashi head to the Hokage tower to report a job well done, while team 7 splits up. Kiba tries to ask someone out.

'Now that Naruto's gone, now's my chance!'

"Hey Hinata, now that Naruto's gone, would you like to go out with me?"

Shikamaru has to use his shadow to trap an enraged Natsuki, but he doesn't know why.

"No, no thank you. I'm already seeing someone else."

"Who?" 'I'll kill that bastard for stealing HER from me…'

"Natsuki-hime."

Natsuki blushes slightly for being referred to as a princess.

"Ey, what about Natsuki?"

"I'm seeing her…"

"What?" Asked Shikamaru, Kiba, and Kiki, while Akamaru, Blade, and Ginjitsune looked shocked.

* * *

Both Natsuki and Hinata had just stepped out of the shower, when the door bell rang.

'Who could that be?' Thought Natsuki, as she dressed and opened the door.

"Can I help you Kiki?"

"Shikarita w told me that you two could give me a place to sleep, seeing as he is gone. I have a question for you, fox girl."

"What? How did you know?"

"I can see through your kitsune henge Natsuki-chan. And I also see your real identity, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Can you not tell anyone about that?"

"Hmm, I was planning on telling Shikarita when he gets home…"

"Let us tell him. As a member of our team, he deserves to know, Asuma-sensei too."

"All right, fox girl, well, Shikarita told me to ask you two if I could stay the night. No one is home."

"Sure Kiki. Be our guest."

"Thanks."

"Ano, we only we one bed, which means that either we sleep on the couch, or you, but…"

"But nothing, I'm used to sleeping on the floor. The couch isn't bad, better then the floor."

* * *

"Shikamaru, Asuma-sensei, I have something to tell you, concerning my real identity."

"It's not my business to know, tell your superior, Shikamaru. You have a new team mate, Kiki, so you have no need for me." Asuma disappears.

"Well, Natsuki, you have something to tell the group?"

"Well, Hinata and Kiki already know, so I guess that I'll have to tell you about who I really am. Shikamaru, do you remember when I was so angry at Kiba the other day. Well, one of those reasons is not really important. I was P.M.Sing, but the other reason is that, Uzumaki Naruto is not dead or missing. In fact, you have been in contact with him, or should I say her, since you joined team 8. I am not really Uzumaki Naruto's twin. I am Uzumaki Naruto."

"That doesn't change my opinion on you. You are still the sweet boy, er I mean girl, that I have always known."

"There's one other thing that I'll tell you in private, when there are no eavesdroppers around."

* * *

"All right, Kiki, show me all of the jutsu that you know, then use this paper to find out your chakra element."

Kiki demonstrated with various jutsu (Will be revealed later) and tested to have the fire element.

"Good, if I can get him to agree, Sasuke can teach you all about fire jutsu, although there is always Kakashi…"

* * *

"No." SLAM Sasuke shut the door in Shikamaru's face. He was about to go to Kakashi's house when he remembered that he doesn't know where it is.

'Bah, how troublesome…' Shikamaru had barely finished the thought when a puff of smoke announces Kakashi's entrance.

"Yo."

"Ah Kakashi, just the jounin that I was looking for…"

"What were you looking for me for?"

"So that you could teach my new sister, or my new student, and the newest genin, some fire jutsu. Fire is her element."

"Why can't Sasuke do that?"

"He slammed the door in my face."

"Oh, well I'll teach her, if we have no missions for team 7."

"Thank you, I appreciate it."

"Tell her to meet me at training grounds 7 at 6:00 AM tommorow."

'I would, if I didn't know that you are always late, so I'll tell her to meet you around 8:30.'

A/N Kiki Hikaru is not owned by me. She is used with permission from somebody from a website that RP's as Kiki Hikaru. Blade is also the property of Kiki Hikaru. Some of you may have believed that this is a rewrite of Naru: Kitsune Tales. Eventually, it most likely will be, but for now, this will be a completely original female Naruto fanfiction. Hope that everyone will enjoy. I already got some reviewers that do. R and R. Laterz.


	3. Chapter 3

"Speech"

'Thought'

"_**Summon speech**_"

'_**Summon thought**_'

**Jutsu**

Life of an Uzumaki chapter 3

(A/N I have nothing against Shikamaru)

Shikamaru had a head ache, because his sister and his lover did many crazy things to try to get him out of his lazy streak.

-Flashback-

Shikamaru got a message from Temari, saying that she would come over soon.

'Oh joy…' Kiki, who was reading the message over Shikamaru's shoulder, asked innocently.

"Who's Temari?"

Shikamaru regretted telling her, because when Temari and Kiki meet, they immediately hit it off, and then conspired to get Shikamaru (Temari laughed when Kiki referred to him as Shikarita, and opted to use that nickname for him in the future). Shikamaru then got a very bad feeling, which was answered when his adopted sister and his girlfriend started to chase him. "**Nimpo! ****Gamaitachi!**" Shikamaru has to jump behind a tree to dodge the attack.

Kiki had already perfected to perfect about 4 fire jutsu from Kakashi, the strongest ones, in fact. "**Katon! Karyuu endan!**" "Troublesome kunoichi…" Shikamaru mutters under his breath, as he dodges the fire dragon, but Kiki's super sensitive hearing catches it.

"The more that you say troublesome, the more we attack you with our jutsu! Pretty soon, we'll aim to kill! Like with this combination jutsu! **Fire style!**" "**Nimpo!**" "**Phoenix flower jutsu!**" "**Gamaitachi**" "What a drag…" Shikamaru mumbles again as he dodges the hot winds. "That too! You want to die Shikarita? **Katon! Ryuuka no jutsu!**"

Off in the distance, you could see Natsuki laughing her ass off, planning on making Shikamaru suffer too.

-End flashback-

'My butt is still sore from them…' Shikamaru thought as he was given a mission for the team that he adequately unofficially named team kunoichi, due to an incident that happened the other day.

-Another flashback-

"Shikarita-kun, I have a new jutsu that I need to test out. Since you are the smartest shinobi that I know, I need you to evaluate the jutsu.

"What a drag."

"AGAIN! I was going to use this jutsu over on that animal over there, but now, I think that I'll test it on you!"

Shikamaru didn't catch the name of this jutsu, before he was struck with a weird light. Immediately, he felt like vomiting, then washing up, so he ran to his restroom. Throwing up in the toilet, and then washing his face, he steps outside.

"Lucky for you, it appeared not to work…"

"I don't really care. It's late; can I go to sleep now?"

"Sure, Shikarita, I'll be in the next room over if you need me."

* * *

"Kiki! Get your butt in here! I need you to do something!" Shikarita yelled to her room the next morning. Kiki came in his room, yawning.

"What is it, Shikarita-kun?"

"Open your eyes and look at me!! That jutsu of yours did work!" Shikarita says in a surprisingly light and airy voice, which Kiki then looks at Shikamaru.

"Opps?" She nervously responded, as she looked at the new Shikarita.

"Look at me! My voice is light and airy! My hair is long and silky smooth, and I have boobs, and…dear kami-sama, I feel nothing down there!"

Kiki blinked, and then fainted, not to wake up until the next day. The Nara family didn't see a sign of their adopted daughter or son, but they didn't worry about it.

* * *

Kiki woke up the next morning, to see Shikamaru back to his boy hood self.

"Uh, that jutsu that I used on you, I forgot what it was supposed to do."

Shikamaru's voice was still light and airy, but no one really could tell, except for him of course.

"I have a theory, but just a theory. I think that the jutsu that you tested on me caused my male hormones to become a female's, and I'm not sure, but I think that that jutsu causes me to transform into a girl once a month for at least twenty-four hours, but that's just my theory."

One week later, and Shikamaru had once again turned into a girl, but thankfully, that only lasted for a 24 hours. From that moment on, he had female hormones, and turned into a girl once a week, although only Kiki knew (Unknown to him/her, Kiki had already told Temari, who laughed her ass off)

* * *

"Team kunoichi, you're mission is a b-rank. There has been some suspicious activity in the land of the waves. I need your team to investigate, if what we believe is correct, then Orochimaru is in the vicinity, but do not engage him unless absolutely necessary. In the event that Orochimaru is there, this will become an S-ranked mission, but I'm sure you can handle it."

Shikamaru, due to his female hormones, made no complaints as he walked away to gather his team. "What? No _troublesome?_"

"Kiki and Temari have been working on that, they say if I say that, they'll try to kill me."

'OK, whatever, Shikamaru. You and your team will leave in an hour."

* * *

It has been about a week since team Kunoichi left, they found Orochimaru's whereabouts on the fifth day, and they started to gather information, but since one week has passed, Natsuki and Hinata are in for a surprise.

* * *

"Hey Shikamaru! Wake up, Hinata-hime just made breakfast."

When Shikamaru steps out only because he was hungry, Natsuki and Hinata's jaws dropped, because obviously, this female isn't Shikamaru.

"Girls, meet Shikarita."

"Shikarita?"

"I hate you Kiki."

Natsuki and Hinata blink, taking a close look at Shikarita, who had long, silky black hair, long curly eye-lashes, full luscious lips, and a smaller, perfect nose. The only way to tell Shikamaru and Shikarita apart, Shikarita had boobs, while Shikamaru didn't, plus Shikarita was missing something that Shikamaru had. Understandably, Natsuki and Hinata blinked again, and then started giggling like mad.

"Welcome to the female gender, Shikarita-chan!"

* * *

Shikarita had become Shikamaru again, while team kunoichi spied on Orochimaru, who was talking with Kabuto.

"Orochimaru-sama, plans for the invasion of Konohakagure are underway, we'll be able to attack tomorrow."

"Excellent."

Wasting no time, team kunoichi immediately headed back toward Konoha.

* * *

"Hokage-sama, we have been spying on Orochimaru in the country of the waves, he's planning on invading Konoha within the next day!"

"What? We've got to upgrade patrols around the village. If what you say is true, I've got to alert the ninja!"

* * *

The sound ninja army attacked the next morning, consisting of low level shinobi, high chunnin level, at the most. The rookie nine and team Gai went to intercept them. While they were fighting, Orochimaru and Kabuto had managed to sneak in.

-Sannin battle- (Orochimaru vs. Jiraiya and Tsunade on top of the Hokage Monument)

Three identical cries of "**Summoning jutsu!**" were heard as Tsunade summoned the slug queen Katsuyu, Orochimaru summoned Manda, and Jiraiya summoned Gamabunta. The slug queen spit out a ball of acid at Manda, but the snake coiled itself around a rock. Gamabunta drew his blade and leapt in to stab Manda, which he didn't manage to do.

"Gamabunta, oil!"

"Right!" Gamabunta spits out a long and continuous stream of oil.

"**Fire style! Toad oil cannon!"**

The stream of oil becomes a giant fireball, which Manda dodged by burrowing into the ground, leaving his shedded skin behind.

"Jiraiya! Behind you!" Manda emerges from the ground with his jaw open, but Tsunade intercepts by socking Manda in the eye with a chakra punch. Manda howled in pain and dispersed.

-With the rookie nine-

"**Kokugen!**"

"**Sharingan!**"

"**Byakugan!**"

The three superior bloodline limits were activated, and the enemy didn't stand a chance, as Sasuke used various katon jutsu to burn his enemies. The two Hyuga used jyuken to defeat their enemies quickly. Everyone else used whatever they could throw at the enemies to slaughter them. About fifty percent of the army was wiped out by a yellow flash, one Uzumaki Natsuki, over a thousand ninja were killed, and Natsuki emerged without a single scratch on her body. Everyone, other then team Kunoichi, were awed at the Uzumaki's speed.

"No problem." Natsuki says as to everyone's (except Lee's) horror, Natsuki does the nice girl pose.

"YOSH! YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH…" Lee didn't get to finish as Natsuki disappeared in a flash of yellow light. Next thing that Lee knew, he was face down on the ground, with Natsuki's foot on his head. She was shaking her fist.

"That'll teach him not to be so openly youthful…hey Kiki-chan! Come here for a bit, I want to talk to you, in private."

"OK, Natsuki-chan…"

In a deserted clearing, Natsuki whispers her plan to Kiki, who smirks evilly. "That's a brilliant idea! I already perfected that jutsu, so there are no worries!"

* * *

(A/N I hate Orochimaru and Kabuto)

Tsunade and Jiraiya were having problems fighting against Orochimaru. Everyone was suffering from Chakra exhaustion.

"Until another day, Tsunade, Jiraiya."

Before he could escape, in a flash of yellow light, Natsuki and Kiki appeared with Ginji and Blade. Kiki does a jutsu, which no one hears. In a flash of light, Orochimaru threw up, and then ran away, dragging an exhausted Kabuto with him. Kiki does the same jutsu on Kabuto, before they disappeared.

* * *

"Grr, how did they know about our plans for the invasion of Konoha?!"

"I don't know, Orochi…" Suddenly, Orochimaru and Kabuto fainted in their secret headquarters, not to wake up for 8 hours.

* * *

Orochimaru and Kabuto woke up the next morning.

"Are you all right, Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto said in a light and airy voice.

"Uh, Kabuto…look in the mirror…" Orochimaru says in a squeaky voice.

"You should too."

Startled, they both run into their bathrooms. A few seconds later, and an ear-piercing scream comes from both restrooms. A female Orochimaru seems to come out of the restroom, but really, she seemed to come out of a horror movie. A female Kabuto comes out of the adjacent restroom, looking…beautiful?

Orochimaru had the evil eyes, her eyebrows were nonexistent, she had freakishly pale skin, with like frozen lips and a huge nose. She was also huge in size, with no nice curves whatsoever.

Kabuto meanwhile, looked nice. Her glasses were gone. She had luscious lips, curly eye-lashes, a small perfect nose, and an hour glass figure, accenting all of her curves.

* * *

"Hey, what's that jutsu that you used on Orochimaru and Kabuto?"

"Ano, all I can tell you is that if they want to reverse it, they have to kill me. Otherwise, they'll be that way for how knows how long!"

"I still need to know the name of the jutsu, so I can write it down, give you credit for it, and possibly teach the younger generation."

"I wouldn't recommend it. It's a dangerous jutsu that's also very funny." 'I can only imagine what Orochirita and Kaburita look like now…' Imaging their looks, Kiki had to work really hard to stifle her laughs, but failed, and laughed out loud.

"What's so funny, Kiki?"

"OH, I can only imagine Orochimaru's and Kabuto's faces when they look at each other!"

An anime sweat drop quickly rolls down both Jiraiya and Tsunade's heads, as they make a mental note not to anger Kiki, or who knows what'll happen to them!

* * *

"As long as we are in this form, call me Orochirita."

"Call me Kaburita."

'I swear on my life that I'll find a way to reverse this, even if I have to destroy Konohakagure no Sato!' The male Orochimaru thought, but instead, a completely different voice comes out of her mouth, speaking about how fun it will be to be a female. Orochimaru and Kabuto mentally curse Konohagakure, while Orochirita and Kaburita praise Konoha out loud.

A/N Kiki's jutsu is roughly translated to **Gender bender no jutsu**. When she did it on Shikarita, she was angry, and accidentally did a jutsu that roughly translates to **Hormonal switch no jutsu**. Kiki is certainly evil, don't you think. Enjoy.

Omake

Konohagakure no sato had pissed Kiki Hikaru so much, that in her anger, she did her kinjutsu to vent out her anger. "**Gender switch no jutsu!**"

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke woke up. 'Another day, another chance to get revenge.' He thought, as he got up and stretched, then needing to release, he went to his restroom, and glanced at his mirror.

'Oh'

* * *

Hyuga Neji had the same morning. Needing to release, he went to his rest room, and glanced at the mirror. 'My.'

* * *

Everyone had nearly identical reactions, all except Natsuki, now Naruto.

"YAHOO! I'm a boy again!" He exclaimed as he looked at his mirror.

-All of the boy-turned girls had curly eye-lashes, full luscious lips, a small perfect nose, and an hourglass figure with slender curves. Meanwhile, all the girls (beside Kiki) screamed, for they now had short hair and a dick! They also grew in muscle mass, to grow a bit bigger.

-Meanwhile-

"**Hormonal switch no jutsu!**" Kiki cackled as she apparently found the Akatsuki hideout, and left, to signify the beginning of Akatsuki's downfall. (Akatsuki is comprised of all male members, being female is a no no in Akatsuki, and caused all of their Akatsuki rings to flash, before they killed their ring bearers quite gruesomely)

R and R the story, and the omake, if you wish. I think that the Omake was funny. Laterz.


	4. Chapter 4

"Speech"

'Thought'

"_**Summon speech**_"

'_**Summon thought**_'

**Jutsu**

Life of an Uzumaki chapter 4

It was that time of the week again for Shikarita. Shikamaru had grown to appreciate Kiki's jutsu.

Shikarita woke up, brushed her teeth, took a shower, and brushed her hair. Then Shkarita went down to eat breakfast. Unfortunately, Shikamaru forgot to mention that once a week, Shikarita would replace Shikamaru.

"Morning, mom, dad." Yawned Shikarita, in the same light and airy voice.

"Hey, what's wrong with your voice?" Shikato asked, as he looked at…what? His daughter? Shikato blinked, and then started laughing really hard. Unfortunately for Shikato, Shikarita was having her period that day, and naturally, she was PMSing. She took out her anger on her father, by beating him to a bloody pulp, and then stole his breakfast.

'Troublesome women…' Unfortunately, Shikato's wife came in with a frying pan, also in the middle of her period, and began beating up her husband.

'This day is not starting out so good…'

As it turned out, every kunoichi, Natsuki, Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Kiki, and Shikarita, among other kunoichi, were all having their periods, leaving their respective boy friends, if they had one, suffering.

-With Ino-

Having got together with Choji, she was very happy, despite being in her period, that is, until Choji made an off-handed comment about Ino.

"Hey Ino, you should eat more. You are getting kind of skinny…"

Ino's vein throbs, and she proceeds to use her jutsu on Choji.

"**Shintenshin no jutsu!**" Doing some genetic manipulation, Ino, in Choji's body, put him on a diet before going back to her body and walking away, leaving Choji having a strange urge to go on a diet.

-With Sakura-

Sasuke made the mistake of doing something to the pink haired girl, he groped her butt. Of course, Sakura, being in her period…

"HENTAI!" Sakura used a chakra-charged fist to start beating up Sasuke. She managed to deal one punch before Sasuke started running away.

-With Tenten-

I don't know how, but Neji pissed Tenten off, and she proceeded in doing one of her jutsu.

"**Twin rising dragons!**"

Throwing every one of her weapons, some of them came to close to castrating him. Fearing for his manhood, he began to run, really fast.

-With Sasuke-

Sasuke was still running away from Sakura, when he ran, quite literally, into Neji. Evaluating the situation, he saw that Tenten was throwing weapons at both of them, some of them coming really close to castrating them. Frightened, the two run away from the two apparently periodic kunoichi's.

-With Tsunade- (Yes, she's having her period two)

After Jiraiya accidentally kissed Tsunade (Don't ask) Tsunade proceeded to punch him straight out the window.

-With Kiki-

Kiki was PMSing, and in a bad mood. Suddenly, a whistling sound reaches her ears. She looks up, but is unable to dodge the pervert. 'OH THAT'S IT'

"**Gender bender no jutsu!**" Kiki says as she aims at an unconscious Jiraiya. (A/N hahaha, Jiraiya deserves this because I hate perverts…thanks to Dragon Man 180 for the idea) and walks away, after throwing him in some bushes.

-One hour later, Hokage Tower-

A knock was heard on Tsunade's door.

"Come in."

In steps in a white haired female, with fine curly eye-lashes, a perfect, though big nose, black eyes, and luscious lips, an hour glass figure, with all the right curves, and a blinding smile.

'Tsunade-hime! Kiki did this to me! Change me back!' In a light and airy voice however, the female Jiraiya says "My name is Jirai. You should really thank Kiki for giving me a gender switch. Because of her, I'm not going to do perverted research anymore." 'NOOOOOOO!' Jiraiya screamed mentally.

Tsunade blinks furiously, then stares at Jirai's female body, with the ample breasts and the absence of the bulge where his dick was supposed to be.

"Jiraiya?" She chocked out, trying desperately to hide her laughs, but failing, and ended up laughing.

"What's so funny?"

Tsunade couldn't take it anymore, the voice was so unlike Jiraiya, and ended up on the ground, laughing her ass off. Jirai sweat drops, while Jiraiya was fuming, cursing Kiki. 'Don't anger Kiki, or she'll give you a sex change…' Thought Tsunade. When Jirai left, Tsunade was still laughing, with tears in her eyes, meanwhile Kiki was contemplating on doing a **Hormonal switch** on Lee because she shudders in his presence. Meanwhile, Jirai got home, and proceeded to burn every single copy of Jiraiya's research and then destroyed any and all copies of his book, everywhere throughout Konoha. 'NOOOOOOOO! NOT MY PRECIOUS RESEARCH! ALL OF THAT HARD WORK!' About a half an hour later, when perverts got home, the first thing that they did was to go get their copy of Icha Icha to read, but the books were gone! Finding out that all copies of the book have been burned, all of the perverts of Konoha (Kakashi, Ebisu, and surprisingly, Hiashi) all cried out "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Neji and Sasuke were still running, trying desperately to avoid being castrated. Unfortunately, they ran into Kiki. (A/N they are in trouble now…" "**Hormonal switch no jutsu!"** The two immediately felt like throwing up, luckily, they were close to home, about 10 meters in fact, so they ran home to vomit, then exhausted from a whole day's running away from two crazy females, plopped down on the bed. The two fell asleep on their own beds before they hit the pillow.

Uchiha Sasuke woke up, feeling as if his body had been repeatedly turned inside out. He got up, and was about to go to the rest room, when he was caught off balance for some unknown reason. Steadying himself by grabbing his dresser, he crawled his way into the restroom and took a big, long look into the mirror. '!'

Hyuga Neji was sore from Tenten's weapons that struck him the other day. Subconsciously, he began to feel for his dick, but it wasn't there. Panicking, he ran to his restroom, nearly catching himself unbalanced, but managed to grasp onto his dresser and dragged himself to the rest room, where he took a big long look at himself in the mirror. '!'

The reflection that the mirror produced was clearly not his own. Long and curly eye-lashes sat atop his dark eyes. His hair was longer and fell back to his shoulders. He had a small, yet perfect nose, and lips that any male would want to kiss, full and luscious. Sasuke scowled, which made his teeth, gleam in the sunlight, He, now she, had a small, but perfect hour glass figure, with curves in all the right places, and at least a c-cup. In a light voice unlike his own, Sasuke heard her body mumble out a name.

"Uchiha, Uchiha Sasurita." 'Sasurita! This is worst then being castrated!'

Hyuga Neji's reflection was not his own. His body had gotten smaller, taking the shape of an hour glass with perfect curves and at least a c-cup in bra size. Looking at his normally emotionless eyes, he, or she, instead saw two eyes full of emotion. Her lips were soft and smooth to the touch, full and luscious, she had a small yet perfect nose, short but curly eye-lashes, and his hair, already silky to the touch, now grew longer and more silky smooth. In an airy voice not like his own, Hyuga Neji's female body uttered out one word.

"Hyuga, Hyuga Nejita." 'NO! This is ten times worse then being castrated!'

It was at that moment that Hyuga Hiashi walked in, just as Nejita walked out of the restroom.

"Neji?: Hiashi chocked out.

'Yes, it is me!' "Who's Neji? I'm Nejita."

"Nejita eh? How did you get here?"

"I don't remember…"

"Is that so? Well, then, come down for breakfast…"

(A/N All of the shinobi struck with the **Hormonal switch no jutsu** become girls once a week on Sunday's, (Saturday's on their periods) while everyone hit with the **Gender bender no jutsu** are stuck as the opposite sex (Usually girls) until the one who cast the jutsu is killed. Also, everyone's male persona is trapped in a corner of their mind, until they become boys again)

Sasurita was taking a walk through the village in the early morning. She meet no resistance when she exited, meeting two girls outside the gate. 'OH MY GOD! Is that Orochimaru and Kabuto?' Thought Sasuke, although Sasurita simply greeted the two, and asked. "Pardon me, but what are your names? I'm Sasurita, by the way…"

'What? Is that Sasuke?/Sasuke-sama?'

"My name is Orochirita."

"My name is Kaburita."

'Dear God! It is!' Thought Sasuke, Orochimaru, and Kabuto at the same time.

After Sasurita introduced the two, Orochirita and Kaburita to Tsunade, she had to stifle giggles. 'Looks like Kiki has struck with her jutsu again!'

Clearing her throat, Tsunade allows Orochirita and Kaburita to become citizens of Konoha. 'My perfect chance to assassinate Tsunade, and I can't do a thing, because this female body won't let me!' Orochirita and Kaburita thank Tsunade, and destroy their scratched sound head bands, to attempt to start their new lives in Konoha.

(A/N it's time to reveal another loop hole in Kiki's **Gender bender no jutsu. **Killing the caster of the jutsu will return all the one's affected by **Gender bender no jutsu** will return to normal, but as you should be able to tell, their true selves are still in there. This loop hole only applies to males turning into females, like Orochirita, Kaburita, and Jirai, if they conceive a baby, their first born will be their reincarnate, their true selves, but only babified, so having a proper childhood, their personalities can change. This also gets rid of the lingering personality in the one affected by the **Gender bender no jutsu** and transfers it to the reincarnate, where the original personality will act by giving their reincarnate advice, but the reincarnate doesn't have to listen to them. However, once they get pregnant, they can't change back. Talk about a loop hole…)

This chapter was originally created in twenty four hours, but the revised lemon scene took an additional hour. R and r. Laterz.


	5. Chapter 5

"Speech"

'Thought'

"_**Summon speech**_"

'_**Summon thought**_'

**Jutsu**

Life of an Uzumaki chapter 5

It has been a week since Orochirita and Kaburita joined Konoha. Uchiha Sasuke was wary of them, but Uchiha Sasurita wasn't. She hit it off with them very well.

(Neji and Sasuke were glad that the jutsu only turns them into a girl once a week, that is, until they started having weird urges to do it with a man, because their hormones were switched)

Jiraiya was mentally contemplating suicide, because Jirai wasn't even a little perverted, and she had burned all of his research. Kakashi, Ebisu, and surprisingly Hiashi, were spending all week searching for any copies of Icha Icha, but they couldn't find any. For some weird reason, the book that Kakashi always kept in his vest pocket had disappeared. Getting desperate, all three of them went separately to Jiraiya's house.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Who's there?"

"It's me Kakashi/Ebisu/Hiashi. I am a big fan of Icha Icha Paradise. Open the door Jiraiya!"

"Who's Jiraiya? My name is…" Opens the door. "Jirai." 'I am Jiraiya! Grr, I hate this body!'

"Oh sorry ma'am. Do you happen to know where Jiraiya is? I'm wondering what happened to all the Icha Icha books."

"YOU READ THAT SMUT!" 'It's not smut!'

"Er, sorry to bother you, ma'am."

All three (Kakashi, Ebisu, and Hiashi) are in the Hokage office, and they were all addressing Tsunade.

"So, let me get this straight, you are wondering where the hell if Jiraiya, because all three of you are craving some Icha Icha? Is this right?"

"Hai."

POW! "Jiraiya is not in Konoha anymore, and you perverts should stop reading that smut anyway." 'Jiraiya is Jirai, and she hates the Icha Icha series…'

Natsuki and Hinata were both sore from last nights events, in fact, they were so sore that they had to support each other while walking. Both had lost their virginity to each other, so they were both on cloud 9. However, they had to support each other all day.

Kiki was walking down the street in the morning. She was in a very good mood, until a green clad shinobi and his look-alike, both wearing blindfolds, crashed into her. Kiki's vein throbs. 'Let's see, should I do **Gender bender** or **Hormonal switch**?'

"YOUTHFUL APOLOGIES MA'AM." Said the blue beast of Konoha, Maito Gai.

'Oh no, not him!'

Lee was still running, because Gai ran into Kiki, while Lee kept running past his sensei, but later ran into a wall, knocking himself unconscious. (A/N Good thing too.) Aiming at Gai, who still didn't take off his blindfold (How stupid) Kiki did her kinjutsu. "**Gender bender no jutsu!**" Having done her good deed for the day, Kiki walked away, before she tripped on Lee. (A/N Uh oh…) **"Hormonal switch no jutsu!**" Lee wouldn't be affected and changed into a girl until next Sunday, but Gai would have his gender bended tomorrow, when he woke up. Bringing them both to Konoha's hospital ward, she registered them both for an overnight stay.

-At the same time-

Tsunade was watching the events unfold on her crystal ball. She decided to keep tabs on her. To some slight comical relief, she witness Gai falling under **Gender bender no jutsu** and started laughing. Just then, a mission request came in. Tsunade quickly scanned over it, and assigned team kunoichi on it.

Shikamaru was silent. He didn't even complain in the Hokage's office.

-Flashback-

"Team kunoichi, your mission is an A rank. Otokagure is in chaos, and an inside source confirmed that if their leader, Orochimaru, doesn't come back soon, they are going to attack Konoha. Your mission is to…"

Before Tsunade could finish, she was interrupted by Natsuki. "Ano, wait a minute, where's Orochimaru?"

'Orochimaru…wasn't he attacked? Oh yeah, by me…hehehe, I wonder how Orochirita is doing?'

Jirai, Orochirita, and Kaburita were walking. They were peaceful until they ran into each other. 'Damn, is that Orochimaru? She looks freaking ugly!'

'Oh my God, is that Jiraiya? Why is he pretty?'

Kicking it off right away, Jirai, Orochirita, and Kaburita immediately hit if off and became fast friends, however, Kabuto, Orochimaru, and Jiraiya were hacking and coughing mentally. 'Why me?'

"Your mission is to go to Otokagure and eliminate the village. I don't care how you do it."

-End flashback-

Team kunoichi were on their way to Otokagure. They made it there with no obstacles in the way, but then, they meet the sound 4. Natsuki activated **Kokugen** and quickly slit all of their throats. With **Kokugen** still activated, Natsuki disappeared. While Hinata, Kiki, and Shikamaru got rid of one/fourth of the village's population, Natsuki single handidly killed everyone else.

-The next day, Konoha Hospital-

The first thing that Gai noticed when he opened his eyes was that he was in a hospital room. The second thing, his hospital gown was kind of big, too big. There was a hand mirror on the table. He grabbed it, and looked at himself. 'Uh oh.' The pretty face that the mirror reflected was clearly not his own. This cute girlish face did not have the thick caterpillar eyebrows that he was used to; they became straight eye-lashes. His face was rounder, more smooth, and he had a small perfect nose, full lips, but worst of all, his hair was not in a bowl cut anymore. It grew out. 'What the?' The girl stood up, and discovered that it had a perfect hour glass figure, with a perfect curvy body. In a girlish voice that was very soft and not exploding with the flames of youth, the female named herself.

"Maito Gaita." The girl then examined her articles of clothing. "Green spandex? Nasty! Why am I wearing this?" 'This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder.' "Time to go shopping for clothes!" Having no choice but to wear the horrible green spandex, she signed out of the hospital and went to the female clothing store.

A couple minutes later, and Rock Lee woke up. Looking around for his sensei, he didn't see anyone. So signing out, he went to his training grounds, where he still doesn't see Gai. Shrugging, Lee began to punch the log twice, only for his now female hormones to scream out PAIN! Shrugging, he went home to his empty house, where for some reason, after running there like usual, he was very tired. Not bothering to take off his green spandex, he took off his weights (Wise choice) and went to sleep before his head hit the pillow.

Maito Gaita had shopped for quite a while. After discovering that she was wearing no underwear, but only the spandex, she shrieked, and hastily bought some ladies undergarment. Purchasing one bra, a pair of panties, and a green blouse, she purchased it before going into the changing rooms, where she found a match, and burned the horrid green spandex. 'NOOOO!' Grabbing a pair of sandals, a package of bra and panties, more clothes, she purchased it all, and put on her sandals, exiting the store. Her next stop, she was going to get a pedicure and a manicure. Using some light blue nail polish, she made all of her toenails and fingernails blue, then went to the barbershop and make up salon to cut her hair and style it, while also getting some make up. After all this was done, she admired her reflection. She had gone a long way from the green spandex, because a very pretty girl was standing there. Her fingernails and toenails were a very light blue, and she had on black sandals, along with some black spandex leggings. She had on a light green blouse, with a purple overcoat and a v-top white t-shirt. She had pierced both ears which now dangled a pair of dolphin earrings. Her lips adorned pink lipstick and light eye-shadow. She curled her eye-lashes and cut her hair and styled it with a bang covering a bit of her right eye, soft and silky hair growing down a little past her shoulder blades. Maito Gai was strangely silent during her shopping craze.

Jirai, Orochirita, and Kaburita were in need of a wardrobe change. While walking to the mall, they meet the beautiful Gaita.

"You three need a make over. Follow me."

Shrugging, they followed. At the end of two hours, their make overs were complete.

Jirai was wearing red lipstick, red nail polish, a red kimono, dyed her hair a silvery blonde and styled it so that it blew in the wind. Red sandals and red fingerless gloves completed her look.

Kaburita was wearing a light purple skirt that stopped shy of her knee. She wore a white v-cut t-shirt that showed her hour glass figure. Over the shirt, she wore a blue overcoat. Purple nail polish was applied to only her fingernails, for she was wearing comfortable high heels. Kaburita also styled her hair by braiding the front of it, allowing some to hang over her eyes, but the back of her hair reached the small of her back.

Orochirita's makeover was the most dazzling. Purple eye-shadow accented her eyes She got a liposuction, and applied lots of make up in order to beautify her skin tone. She wore black sandals, and a dark blue kimono. She got the make over that she wanted, but the gentlemen passing her by all thought one thing. 'Slut.'

To their great surprise, Orochirita was hired for a job. "But I didn't even apply for one." Kaburita became an instructor, because apparently, she was very smart and knew a thing or two about chakra. Jirai discovered a talent for fighting, which would later be refined when he registered to be a ninja.

-The following Sunday-

-With Lee-

Lee woke up, after 72 hours of sleep. For some reason, his clothes were too big, so he went to the restroom to see why. 'Holy…' His reflection, and his body, was not himself. The mirror reflected an image of a cute girl, with an hour glass figure, the right curves, and a small body mass. Straight eye-lashes, lips that anyone would be jealous of, and a cute perfect nose. Lee was thinking 'What the…' while the girl spoke in a soft and airy voice, and named herself. "Lea, Rock Lea. Hmm, what am I wearing? Better go change…" Raiding her wardrobe (Lee may be an orphan, but he had a sister. Her clothes fit him/her.)

Lea admired her beautiful tomboyish reflection. (Tom boy because Lee would hopefully come back tomorrow, but Lea don't know that.) Green cargo shorts, a green over coat with a green bra with a button up shirt, with the buttons undone exposing some of her cleavage. Green was Lea's favorite color. Seemingly satisfied with how she looks, she began walking around the village.

Nejita had changed her clothes, she hated wearing dresses, skirts, or blouses. In fact, she hated showing off, so she decided to be a tomboy and wear boyish clothes, but with female colors, like knee length purple cargo shorts, a v-strap pink shirt with a white bra, a cream colored over coat with the Hyuga clan symbol, the burning flames on the back, and braided bangs, putting on lavender nail polish on the thumb nail and the toe nail, along with light blue nail polish for the rest of her nails, blue sandals with the Hyuga flames on the side. Her chosen tomboyish outfit didn't show her rather noticeable curves, or her breasts, although she exposed a little bit of it.

Uchiha Sasurita also decided to dress like a tomboy with feminine colors, so she wore black cargo shorts with the color pink as the color of the pockets, a pink v-strap t-shirt with a blue bra, a sky blue over coat with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back, the red and white fan, double braided bangs, and purple arm bracers attached with fingerless gloves with a metal plate on the back. Pinking up some light blue nail polish, she applied it to her nails.

Sasurita, Nejita, and Lea were all out for a walk, when they bumped into each other. "Oh pardon me…" Said Sasurita. "It's my fault." Replied Nejita. "It's no ones fault, can't we get along?" Whined Lea. "Hey, what are your names? I'm Lea"

"Sasurita."

"Nejita."

All of the kunoichi, whether new or old, (Natsuki, Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, Ino, Kiki, Shikarita, Orochirita, Kaburita, Jirai, Sasurita, Nejita, Gaita, and Lea) were all spending their afternoons relaxing in the hot springs, with no perverts (Other then Jiraiya, who couldn't see anyway) disturbing their soak in the springs. They were all relaxing…

Abruptly, Natsuki started a splash fight, and everyone joined in. Having so much fun, Sakura decided to host a sleep over. Everyone was invited all fourteen girls. Tsunade allowed Sakura to host her sleep over at the Hokage mansion.

Having perfected her new jutsu, which will allow any one who had their hormones switched to stay the female sex for any number of additional hours, but only in twenty four hour intervals, up to 168 hours, or one week.

Kiki was ready.

The door bell rang. Sakura answered the door; it was the lesbian couple Natsuki and Hinata. After them, the weapons mistress Tenten. Sakura invited all three of them in, where they sat down on the beanie bag chairs and relaxed. Sakura was about to join them when someone knocked on the door again. Opening the door, she let both Ino and Kiki in. Then came Shikarita, Orochirita, Kaburita, and Jirai. Kiki took Shikarita aside, and did her new jutsu, which roughly translated itself to "**Sex lock no jutsu, 168 hours.**"

Doing the same jutsu on everyone affected by **Hormonal switch no jutsu**, Kiki made Sasurita, Nejita, and Lea the **Sex Lock no jutsu 168 hours** making the four guys turned girls stay girls for the whole week. Everyone was there for the sleep over at the Hokage mansion.

Sakura suggested that everyone play Truth or Dare. Everyone readily agreed, so the game begins with Sakura.

"Kiki, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What did you do to the boys?"

"I used a jutsu to change Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji, and Lee's hormones, so they are girls today, but I have perfected another jutsu, to make those four become girls for the whole week."

Everyone laughed at the expense of Shikarita, Sasurita, Nejita, and Lea, those 4 girls also ended up laughing.

Kiki then started.

"Natsuki, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you really like Hinata."

"No…" Hinata looks down, dejected. "I love her with all my heart." Continued Natsuki, cheering Hinata up instantly.

"Ino, truth or dare?"

"Uh dare."

"I dare you to…wear only your undergarments. Don't worry about Shikarita, Sasurita, Nejita, or Lea. There are girls now, their male hormones are now nonexistent."

"Fine, it's getting hot in here anyway." Ino takes off her clothes, leaving only her undergarments on.

"Tenten, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to…let your hair down for the rest of this sleepover."

"Fine." Tenten undoes the two buns, letting it fall over her shoulders. Everybody is speechless. "Wow Tenten, you should let your hair down more often."

"I'm not that pretty…Sakura, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is that your natural hair color? Or do you dye it every day?"

"It's my natural hair color…Hinata, truth or dare?"

"Dare…"

"Kiss Natsuki like she were really Naruto."

'Natsuki really is Naruto, Hinata will have no problem with that.'

Hinata pounces on Natsuki, feverishly making out with her. Everyone that haven't seen them kiss thinks that the two girls kissing like that was hot, and everybody couldn't help but blush a bit.

When Hinata was done, she separated from Natsuki, and all the girls groaned. Hinata continued the game.

"Jirai, truth or dare?"

"Uh, truth."

"Is it true that you destroyed every single copy of Icha Icha?"

"Why yes." 'Serves those perverts right…' Thought everyone.

"Orochi, can I call you that?"

"It's fine by me…"

"Then, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is it true that…you got hired as a slut?"

"Grr, yes…"

No one laughed, feeling sorry for her.

"Kaburita, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to also take off all of your clothes, leaving only your undergarments on."

"Done." Kaburita, having no qualms with her body, took off all of her clothes.

"Nejita , truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why are you dressed like a tomboy?"

"Because I am ashamed of my body. Gaita, truth or dare?"

"I choose truth."

"Was it true that you once wore green spandex?"

"Yeah, I burned it though. Lea, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Take off your clothes, leaving only your undergarments."

"What? All right, fine, but don't make fun of my body." Lea undressed, showing her hourglass figure and every single one of her curves. She was wearing a green bra and panty. Everyone complimented her. "Sasurita, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to also take off all of your clothes, leaving only your undergarments on."

"Fine."

The crazy game of Truth or Dare ended when Tsunade called them all to bed, and assigned the sleeping arrangements, Natsuki, Hinata, and Kiki in one room, Sasurita with Sakura, Nejita with Tenten, Gaita with Lea, Orochi with Kaburita, and Shikarita with Ino. However, as a final dare, Tsunade told everyone that their current state of undress will remain until tomorrow at noon. Everyone agreed, and they all went to sleep.

End of the chapter. This took me approximately 36 hours to write. Hope that you readers will enjoy it. Read and review. Laterz.


	6. Chapter 6

"Speech"

'Thought'

"_**Summon speech**_"

'_**Summon thought**_'

**Jutsu**

Life of an Uzumaki chapter 6:

The sleepover that lasted this weekend was over. Everyone thanked Tsunade.

"Don't mention it."

Nejita, Sasurita, Lea, and Shikarita were still girls due to Kiki's jutsu. Only 48 hours had passed, so the four would remain girls for 140 more hours, 5 more days. Their boyhood personalities and hormones were now locked away until the hour before they would turn back, but Jirai, Orochi, Kaburita, and Gaita's boyhood persona's and hormones were now locked away, for exactly one month had passed since having their gender bended. (A/N If one month passes when they have their gender bended, they can't change back ever.)

* * *

After coming back from another A-rank mission, team kunoichi (Shikarita would remain a girl for twelve more hours), they were about 2 hours journey away from Konoha's gates.

* * *

Akatsuki was in chaos. The leader could not sense the presence of Kyuubi, and in a fit of rage, attempted to slaughter everyone of the Akatsuki. Itachi was the only survivor, but he was heavily wounded, but he knew that he wouldn't be welcome in Konoha, unless he was to bring some sort of proof. So, he took the nine rings, and the severed head of his leader, and made his way to Konoha.

* * *

Team kunoichi and Itachi both made it to Konoha's gates at the same time.

"Itachi! What are you doing here?" Natsuki prepares to activate her bloodline, while Shikarita was able to use **Kage mane no jutsu** to snare Itachi in her shadow.

"I'll ask you again, what do you want?"

"Refuge. Akatsuki self destructed. I'm the only one left, and I have to see the Hokage to allow her to see that I have the head of the Akatsuki leader with me."

"We'll escort you then, Shikarita?"

Shikarita releases her jutsu, and they escort him to the Hokage's office.

* * *

"Itachi? What are you doing here?"

"Akatsuki has self destructed, because the Kyuubi does not exist anymore, and I have the nine rings, which can only be removed if the bearer is killed, and the head of the Akatsuki leader. I wish to start over, because I don't want Sasuke to know that I am here."

"Well, that can be arranged. Kiki?"

"**Gender bender no jutsu!**"

Before Itachi knew what was happening, and before he could activate his **Sharingan**, he was hit with a weird light, and almost vomited. Tsunade slid a bucket to him, and he vomited into it, before slumping to the floor, in a near death state. Kiki removed the ring, and then Tsunade brought the near death Itachi to the hospital, where she first noticed the fatal wounds that Itachi suffered, and healed them.

* * *

Waking up on the hospital bed, he felt like his body had been rapidly turned inside out. He was still tired for some reason, so he went back to sleep.

* * *

Natsuki had a strange inkling, she was in the Hokage's office when she happened to come across a scroll adorned with the Uzumaki spiral. She tried every way possible to open the scroll, eventually common sense struck, and she swiped some of her blood over it. The scroll unfurled. Examining it for a second, she gasped, and fainted, just as Tsunade had come back from the hospital. She sees Natsuki unconscious on the ground, then sees the unfurled scroll near her. She immediately recognizes it. "I thought I lost it!"

* * *

Itachi woke up nice and refreshed, he felt that he needed to release. Luckily, there was a restroom in the room, so he went in there. The toilet seat was down, and there was a note from Kiki. The note said. _Go look in the mirror._ Shrugging, he did. He was shocked at his reflection. 'Well, I did say that I wanted to start over…'

* * *

Natsuki woke up in Tsunade's office, where Tsunade tossed him the scroll with her clan symbol on it. It was a letter addressed to her, so she read it.

_My dearest son Naruto_

_By the time that you read this, I am dead, but you should be around 15. I apologize that you were never able to know your mom or dad, as your mom died during childbirth, and your father is about to sacrifice himself to save the village. Yes, your father is the Yondaime of Konoha, Uzumaki Arashi. Your mother was a great woman. She was both strong and kind, the most beautiful woman in the world._

_I'm sorry, my son, for I am about to seal the great Kyuubi no kitsune into you. I mean, what kind of Hokage would I be if I didn't do everything that I can to save the village that I love? I can't ask one of the families to offer up their child if I don't offer my own, for only a newborn child has the chakra coils needed to seal the demon within. I can only hope that the villagers will treat you as the hero that you are, but alas, they probably will not, and will most likely treat you as an outcast at the very best, or completely ignorer you at their very worst. This reminds me, hopefully, you will meet precious people. Never lose sight of them, for fighting to protect them will make you stronger. Well, the Kyuubi is about a kilometer away. I have to go now, know that your parents love you very much, even in death._

_Your father:_

_Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato_

_Uzumaki Arashi_

_PS_

_Where you found this scroll, there should be a package that should hold the keys to my manor. Tell that old geezer, the Sandaime, or my successor, to give you the keys._

'My father, the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha…'

* * *

Uchiha Itari (The now gender bended Uchiha Itachi) changed her clothes in order to get more comfortable. Her face, now rounder, had beautiful luscious lips, long but soft silky hair, long curly eye-lashes, and a small, perfect nose. Since she had an hour glass figure, she had the perfect body, with all the right curves in all the right places, but since she didn't have any clothes, she was forced to wear her given hospital gown, which consisted of a white kimono. Upon leaving the hospital, she immediately went shopping for some new clothes, went to a hair and beauty salon, and went to have a pedicure and a manicure, then to a barber shop. She pretty much a got a complete makeover. When she was done, she looked completely unrecognizable. Dark purple nail polish was applied to her fingernails and toenails. And a dark blue c-cup size bra. She was wearing a purple blouse, a dark purple short sleeve v-top undershirt, white ninja sandals, white fingerless gloves, and a white button up overcoat with the Uchiha clan crest on the back. She had on pink lipstick, with light black eyeshadow. The barber styled her now waist length hair to be curled and shortened, but gave her a single braided bang. The hair covered up her clan crest. All in all, Itari was very happy, and went to buy some pocky.

* * *

After finding Hinata on the training grounds, Natsuki lead her to her new house, but first she blindfolded her. "No peaking, and no using **Byakugen** either."

Natsukki lead her to her new house, then took off her blindfold. Hinata looks surprised for a second.

"Is…is that house yours?"

"Yep, given to me by my father…"

"Your father? Who's your father?"

"He is a great hero of our village, he is known as the Yellow Flash of Konoha, the Yondaime Hokage!"

"Nani?!"

"Haha, want to go explore my new house?" 'More like a mansion…'

At a speechless nod from Hinata, Natsuki and Hinata explored the 3 story house. On the ground floor, there was a spacious living room, a kitchen, and an indoor garden, plus a flight of stairs. In the backyard, there was a private dojo. Second floor held a common room, with a TV, a two person couch, a bookshelf, and a beanie bag chair. It also had about 5 bedrooms and two bathrooms. Third floor was a bedroom all on its own, the master bedroom, complete with a king size. In the room was also a 2 person jacuzzi, a giant bathtub, and a shower stall big enough for two. Since both Natsuki and Hinata were hungry, they went to the ground floor to make something to eat. As it turns out, all of the cupboards were fully stocked with ramen. Natsuki salivates a bit. The fridge was empty, so they cooked two cups of ramen, before they decide to go to the grocer, and bought everything that they needed, until the fridge was fully stocked, and the house was comfortable to live in. Together, Hinata and Natsuki went to the Hyuga manor.

* * *

Uchiha Itari was a very happy camper, that is, until she met Sasuke.

"Who are you?"

"Itari, Uchiha Itari."

'Uchiha? My brother, er sister now.'

"What happened to you?"

"I started a new life. Can I live in the Uchiha district? I am an Uchiha like you…"

'Oh the irony.'

"Sure, it's fine with me."

* * *

"No, no way, Natsuki is the Yondaime's legacy?! The Yondaime was on my genin cell. Now, you want to live with her, Hinata? I have no problem with that."

* * *

Kiki was walking along the street, when she happened to come across Kakashi, who for some odd reason, was peeping in the hot springs. Apparently, Kakashi couldn't live without his Icha Icha, and Kiki was annoyed, and made a solomn vow. 'All openly perverted men doing harm to women by peeping on them will suffer my wraith! Kakashi…you're done…' "**Gender bender no jutsu!**" Kiki aimed at Kakashi, who was struck with a weird light and surrounded by blue smoke. Kakashi is near dead.

* * *

Kakashi woke up in the hospital. Immediately, he perceived that something was wrong, so he bolted from his bed, and looked at the full length mirror in the corner of the hospital room. The image reflected off the mirror was not his own reflection. Instead, it was the reflection of a beautiful girl. The girl had a nice hour glass body, and very nice curves. However, the mask was covering his face. So she took it off. (A/N OH MY)

Kakashi, or Karita, as she is known now, had a beautiful unscarred face. (The scar going along his left eye had disappeared) with full luscious lips, a small perfect nose, and curly eye-lashes, and a pair of mis-matched eyes. Both eyes were the deepest shade of black that you could ever see, although the left one had a tinge of red in it. Apparently, the **Gender bender** eliminated the need to cover up her doujutsu. Summoning chakra to the left eye, Karita was satisfied when the **Sharingan** came to life. Shutting it off quickly, she felt rather dizzy for a second, but shrugged it off as poor chakra control, not knowing that it was more then that.

* * *

Tsunade groaned, because ever since Gai and Kakashi had become Gaita and Karita, she had to find two new competent jounin. Choosing Sarutobi Asuma to lead the ex-team Gai and Yamato, an ex-ANBU squad leader, she was satisfied.

* * *

-Timeskip-

-Rookie nine are 21, the squad formally known as team Gai are 22-

Hinata was pacing in Natsuki's room, ever since Hiashi gave her permission to move in, because she wanted to spend time with her girlfriend, worrying about her, because she had been missing for a few hours. Natsuki was in the clan library, working on a new seal that would, if done right, allow females to get pregnant without the presence of a male. "Natsuki-hime, where are you?" Hastily hiding the scroll, Natsuki emerges from the library. "Right here, hime-chan."

"I want you now. I still have those tools that Anko let me borrow."

"Really? Then what are we waiting for?" Entrapping her lips with Hinata, Natsuki gently leads her to the bed room, where she locks the door.

-Yuri lemon-

Natsuki chose to go to bed naked, while Hinata went to the restroom to change. When she came out, Natsuki's jaw almost dropped. Hinata was wearing a nearly identical outfit from last time, but instead of white, it was sky blue, making Hinata's sex appeal 5 times greater.

"Do you like my new outfit, Natsuki-hime?"

With a nod from Natsuki, she walked up to her and kissed her. The kiss soon turned into a duel of tongues, but sadly, had to end as the two had to reluntically break for air. Hinata gently caressed Natsuki's cheek, before she pulled out a small riding crop, and lightly flicking her wrist into the nipple of Natsuki's right breast, causing her to gasp again.

"Your **Byakugen** is not even active! How did you hit my nipple again?"

With no answer, Natsuki frowned, before the Hinata flicked Natsuki's left nipple. Despite her best effort to hold it in, she let out a tiny gasp, and moaned louder and louder as Hinata continued to strike her nubs, which were now hard. Hinata wasn't done yet, as she began flicking her right nipple with her tongue while gently squeezing the left breast. She switched, then began squeezing both breasts while trailing up kisses up Natsuki's neck before kissing her again. Natsuki let out a soft moan as her womanhood became soaked in arousal. Hinata bent down and slipped her finger through the folds of her lover and was rewarded with a gasp of pleasure from Natsuki. "Does that feel good, Natsuki-hime?" At her happy moan, Hinata started to gently move her finger in and out of Natsuki, quickly adding more and more fingers to further stimulate the blond. Probing for the blonds secret spot, she found it, just as Natsuki screamed out her name as she came. "HINATA-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" 'Glad that this room doesn't let any sound out, or any bloodline limits into it…' Hinata withdrew her finger and sucked on it. "MMM, you taste sweet, I'm glad that we decided to do this again." Still feeling the effects of her orgasm, Natsuki could only nod.

"Ready for round two?" Hinata asked as she removed her outfit, making Natsuki aroused again.

Hinata grabbed the double sided dildo, and inserted it into herself, before positioning the other end of the dildo into Natsuki, and began thrusting into her, slowly.

"Faster, hime-chan, faster!" Natsuki gasped out as she began to move with the dildo. Hinata increased the speed of her thrusts, both of them feeling the pleasure deeply, before they came simultaneously. "HINATA-AAAAAAHHHHHH!" "NATSUKI-IIIIII!" They both screamed each other's names before they both collapsed on the bed. Natsuki removed the dildo so that they could snuggle together. Hinata pulled up the blanket. Exhausted from the nights events, they both went to sleep.

* * *

Ginjitsune was asleep in the mansion. She happened to be in the restroom when she was abruptly awoken by the sounds of intense love-making. Peaking around the corner, she couldn't help but find that scene in front of her to be _hot._

* * *

I'd advise any of you to go back and reread my original female Naruto fiction, Kitsune Tales, for it is now completed, but on Memorial Day, it will be removed from the site. With any luck, it will be combined into this story, so look forward to it. R and R. Laterz. 


	7. Chapter 7

"Speech"

'Thought'

"_**Summon speech**_"

'_**Summon thought'**_

**Jutsu**

Life Of An Uzumaki chapter 7

* * *

"What have I gotten myself into? Gai, or Gaita, was the leading expert on taijutsu, he was the only one able to teach Lee. Karita, formally Kakashi, was the only one able to teach Sasuke. Hmm, maybe I should force the guys turned girls into a special Kunoichi school, and make elite squadrons of all kunoichi. Hmm, the first three students of this will be Karita, Gaita, and Jirai…"

-One week later-

'Hmm, they are progressing well, I think that they'll make a good genin team, maybe even chunnin!' "All right, you three. It's time for the final test. All three of you will battle team 7, minus their jounin sensei, depending on how well you do, you will become Genin or Chunnin, but you all must work together."

Team 7 and the other team (Karita, Gaita, and Jirai) both assume battle stances, neither side activating their bloodlines, with Tsunade as their proctor, at training field 7. "Ready? Begin!"

Sakura and Gaita engage in a taijutsu match, as do Kiba and Jirai. Sasuke makes some hand seals, ending with the horse and tiger seals. "**Fire style! Fireball jutsu!**" Thinking fast, Karita was glad that she learned some ninjutsu of her own. "**Water style! Water encampment wall!**" Karita pulls the water from a nearby river, neutralizing the fire attack. 'Hmm, interesting, I might have to use my **Sharingan** after all…'

-With Gaita and Sakura-

"**Konoha leaf whirlwind!**" Gaita kicks Sakura up into the air, and leaps after her.

-With Kiba and Jirai-

"**Ninja arts, four legs jutsu! Ninja arts, beast/human clone!**"

Two feral looking Kiba'a appear.

"**Gatsuuga!**"

* * *

Something flashes in Gaita, Karita, and Jirai while fighting, just before Tsunade was able to declare team 7 was the winner.

-Jirai-

Jirai faced two spinning vortexes of doom. Years of experience fighting caught up to him, and he countered the **Gatsuuga** with a spinning blue sphere of chakra. "**Rasengan!**"

-Gaita-

Gaita suddenly remembered his twenty or so years of battle, and easily outmatched Sakura.

-Karita-

With three **Sharingan** eyes blazing after Karita remembered, Sasuke did some hand seals. "**Katon! Karyuu endan!**" Karita countered with "**Suiton! Suiryuendan no jutsu!**"

* * *

Tsunade was gawking. Her team was winning. 'Hmm, they are showing off, look's like their boy persona's come out in a fight…'

* * *

Kiba, Akamaru, Sasuke, and Sakura banded together, with Gaita, Jirai, and Karita surrounding them. Suddenly, team 7 fell down, due to their injuries.

"Girl power!"

Tsunade sweat drops. 'Yep, still girls, but their male sides resurface in battle, which means, that Orochi better not get into a fight…'

* * *

Everyone in the graduating class of kunoichi's resumed their normal life. Jirai resumed her duties as the toad sage, and thankfully, discontinued the Icha Icha series. A semi-loud cry of "NOOOOOOO!" is heard throughout Konoha, followed by a thump, as three bodies hit the floor.

'My pervert sense is tingling.' (A/N Yes, Kiki had a pervert sense, kind of like Spider Man and his 'Spidey sense')

Kiki, using her sense, eventually led her to the academy, where she found a white-eyed man, (Hiashi) a man wearing dark shades wearing a blue jumpsuit (Ebisu) and a scarred man wearing the standard chunnin attire (Iruka), all knocked out from a _NAKED GIRL!_ (It's really Konohamaru doing **Sexy no jutsu.** Kiki's eyes throb, as she faces Iruka, Hiashi, and Ebisu. "**Gender bender no jutsu!**" It was at this point, that Konohamaru dispelled his jutsu. 'Another perv? NO, it's just a guy posing as a girl, well let's see how he likes this!' "**Homornal switch no jutsu!**'"

-The following day-

It was a dark day in Konoha. Why? All of the girls are having their period! Boy's better beware. (The only boys of the rookie nine not struck by Kiki are Kiba, Choji (Who had lost weight and grew muscles), and Shino) So naturally, Kiba started laughing at everyone of the male turned girls, and calling them useless, as girls are weak. (Lea, Nejita, Sasurita, and Shikarita) This meant that Kiba had to run for his life, screaming like a girl, as those four used their strongest jutsu to chase him, including a **Chidori**, a fully charged jyuken palm strike, a lotus, and a **Kage shibari no jutsu**.

* * *

The original kunoichi were in a grumpy mood. They took out their anger on their parents (If they had any), then shut their doors.

-Hospital-

The four from before (Hiashi, Ebisu, Iruka, and Konohamaru) woke up, feeling as if there whole bodies were rapidly turned inside out, and then slowly reversed.

Looking at each others bodies as they sat up, they let out a mental cry of outrage and shock as they had all turned into girls. Hiashi had become a practical look-alike of his long deceased wife, Hikari. Hikari shrunk in body mass, gaining an hourglass figure and the beautiful curves of all Hyuga women. Hiashi's cold and expressionless face became Hikari's face, warm and with feeling, no longer expressionless, but full of emotion. Ebisu had become Ebi, and gained a beautiful hourglass figure, and gained all the curves. Ebi looked ugly in the blue jumpsuit, so she made a mental note to change it as soon as possible. Ebi removed her shades, to reveal beautiful emerald eyes and long curvy eye-lashes, with a small perfect nose and luscious lips. The black hair grew out, and covered her shoulders. Iruka only had his gender bended, but no name change. The scar on the bridge of his nose had disappeared, and the ponytail that Iruka had became longer, and silkier. Her black eyes held feeling. Her curvy eye-lashes, perfect nose, and full luscious lips made her face look very sexy. Her perfect body only boosted that look. All three of them exited the hospital. It was then that Konohamaru woke up, and looked around. Finding a mirror in the corner, he got up, peered at himself, and nearly fainted. He had become a girl, by the name of Kohari. Her face held little resemblance to his bsexy no jutsu/b form, but his hourglass figure body and c-cup breasts did, making her believe that she wasn't in her **sexy no jutsu** form, but she still attempted to dispel it. No luck. Despite this, she thought that she looked very pretty, with the curvy eye-lashes, the small nose, the luscious lips, and longer hair. It was at this point that two things happened. Her female hormones kicked in, and she realized that she was not wearing appropriate undergarments, so after she was done admiring herself, she went to the store and bought appropriate undergarments.

-Hyuga clan house-

One of the branch members guarding the house was just pacing back and forth, when he detected Hiashi's chakra signature, even though it was very faint, barely noticeable. However, he strongly detected Hikari's chakra signature. 'But how?' The guard turned around, and his eyes widened slightly, but then returned to its stoic gaze. The speechless guard could only let what looked like Hikari in, where she changed into proper Hyuga women attire, then proceeded to shock the council of elders, where she expressed her distaste for the division between the main and branch houses. When an elder defied her, he was awarded by Hikari, going through her period, attacking him.

* * *

Kiki going through her period, was walking with her head down, when Kiba ran into her, knocking her down. 'Hmm, a dog, I wonder what will happen…' "**Hormonal switch no jutsu!**" The jutsu wouldn't turn Kiba into a girl until next week, but it will switch his hormones with that of a girl by tomorrow.

* * *

Orochi was in her period, so she beat up the male that hired her to be a slut, luckily, her male side was locked permanantly away, just as Kiki walked by. 'Hmm, so this is the guy that hired Orochi to be a slut…' "**Gender bender no jutsu!**" Kiki made a discovery that day. Her gender bender apparently doesn't affect girls.

* * *

Tsunade lets out a whoop as she finds out that Kiki can't do squat to girls, so she was safe.

* * *

Kohari was wearing the same attire as before, but after the purchase of some undergarments, she looked like a tomboy. He walked out, to be greeted by her genin team, the old Konohamaru corps (Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon)

* * *

Itari was in the middle of her period, but she was dealing with it very well, after talking with Kaburita, who was also in the middle of her period.

* * *

The seal that Natsuki was working on was almost complete. Only 3 more days and it would be complete, at least the prototype. Hinata still didn't know what Natsuki was working on.

-Three days later-

Aburame Shino and Akamichi Choji were struck with the **Hormonal switch no jutsu** by Kiki. Every one of the rookie nine and team Gaita was now struck. (Kiba, Choji, and Shino have yet to transform), while Akamaru, to the surprise of Kiba, became a bitch, a female dog, even though Kiba could swear that Akamaru was male. With Natsuki's seal completed, she applied the seal to one end of the dildo, which flashed a blue color, before the seal disappeared and the color faded. Natsuki had no idea which side of the dildo was affected, but would find out very soon. Hinata chose that moment to say. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed, I'll see you later." 'This is perfect.' Hinata slept on the bed naked. 'Even more perfect.'

Natsuki began her preparations for what she was planning.

-Yuri lemon-

Hinata woke up face up on the bed, but found that she couldn't move. On closer inspection, she was tied down,. Naturally, this frightened her, but she could detect that Natsuki was the only one in the house. So letting out a sigh of relief, she asked. "Natsuki, what are you doing?"

"Testing out the new seal that I made. Don't worry, it's perfectly safe."

Natsuki comes out, leg in the air, out of the restroom. Hinata opens her eyes in shock, and nearly passes out, for Natsuki had on knee length white boots, a white teddy bear, and leather white elbow length gloves. Also, her kitsune henge was down, meaning that Natsuki had two yellow fox ears and 2 lavender tipped tails. Actually, she did pass out. Natsuki smirks.

* * *

Hinata is abruptly woken up with a kiss. Surprised, she was unable to respond, but then melted into the kiss, until Natsuki moved away.

"Natsuki…why?"

Natsuki puts her finger to her lips, silencing her, then proceeds to lightly squeeze her nipple, while tickling her with the tails, emitting a gasp mixed with a laugh from Hinata. "Like that, hime-chan?"

Hinata could only nod, but then gasped in even more pleasure as she continued squeezing her nipples, until they became hard. Natsuki then proceeded to squeeze her right breast, while sucking on the left, making Hinata's moans of pleasure louder and louder. She switch, sucking on the right breast while squeezing the left, making her pant. Natsuki only stopped when the breasts became hard. Bending down, she inserted her finger into the folds of Hinata's womanhood, adding more fingers, and thrusted in and out. Hinata moaned in rhythm, but Natsuki stopped after a while, making Hinata gasp in disappointment.

"Natsuki, please don't stop."

"I'm just going to do something else." Natsuki said as she licked her finger. "MMM, you taste nice and sweet."

Natsuki moved down, so that she was face to face with Hinata's womanhood. "Your nice and wet, hime-chan."

Natsuki starts licking around the area of Hinata's womanhood, making her start panting. She was pushed slightly over the edge when Natsuki's tongue entered her womanhood, probing for Hinata's secret spot. Hinata couldn't take anymore.

"NATSUKI-YYYYYYY!" She yelled out as she released. Natsuki happily licked her up, before exiting. Natsuki takes off her outfit, getting Hinata wet again. She reaches over the bed and grabs the double ended dildo. Natsuki hovers over Hinata's lower lips, before Natsuki positions her dildo at the entrance to Hinata, and slowly thrusted it in. "Faster, Natsuki, faster!"

Natsuki complied as she speed up the thrusts. Hinata gasped and panted in rhythm. Both of them released simultaneously, as the dildo activated and ejected a seed into one of them.

"NATSUKI-YYYYYY!"

"HINATA-AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

More then a seed was ejected. Some of Natsuki's kitsune chakra was also passed, but Natsuki didn't know who got pregnant. They both collapse on the bed, kissing and snuggling with each other, while the dildo lay forgotten next to them. Exhausted, Natsuki uses her tails to pull the blanket up and fell asleep with Hinata pressed up against her chest.

-The following Sunday-

Izuzuka Kiba woke up, feeling very refreshed. He got up to take a shower, because he smelled different. In the shower, he made a startling discovery.

* * *

Akamichi Choji felt lighter, like he had lost weight. He walks to the restroom mirror to find out why. What he discovers shocks him.

* * *

Aburame Shino's bugs alerted him that something was wrong, but the bugs couldn't determine what was wrong. So, needing to release, he went to the restroom, and then made a discovery.

* * *

After Kiba got out of the shower, and wiped himself clean, he didn't feel a bump on his region, meaning one of two things. Either he was neutered overnight, or he had a sex change, so running to the mirror with a towel wrapped around him, he looked at his reflection, but the person wrapped inside a towel was clearly a female. Letting the towel drop to the floor, Kiba, or Kitari, stared, or rather, admired herself in the mirror. She had a small, curvaceous hourglass figure and a nice set of buttocks, neither too big, or too small. Breasts had grown out, becoming rounder, she approximated that she would fit a d-cup size bra. Kitari blinked, and looked at her face. Small luscious lips, a small yet perfect nose, curvy eye-lashes, and a smaller rounded face greeted her. She absent-mindedly stroked her hair, finding it wavy and lengthy. Suddenly realizing that she was naked, she scrambled to pick up the towel, and dress in tomboyish clothes, jacking her sister's bra and panty.

* * *

Not really caring about how he looks (Nice curvaceous figure, luscious lips, small perfect nose, and curvy eye-lashes, with at least a d-cup in bra size, maybe even a c-cup, slimmer muscles, and jet black back length hair, she simply dressed in her normal attire, tying the long hair into a high ponytail, but it still reached her midback.) Shino, now Shina, put on different clothing, like a bra, but then put on his trench coat, and his black shades, and walked out with no one the wiser.

* * *

This was horrible. The unthinkable had happened. Akamichi Cho had become a girl, and a beautiful slim girl at that. She had slimmer muscles and no trace of fat, as was defined by her slim waist line and hourglass figure. Cho's chestnut brown hair had grown a shade lighter, and now reached to her waistline. Cho had the gentlest black eyes that you would ever see, a charming smile and luscious lips, a small perfect nose, and long curvy eye-lashes. She had a butt that wasn't too big, or too small, a perfect butt, and breasts that would easily fit in a c-cup bra. Dressing up in some of Ino's clothes, which she left for him to wash last night, she styled her hair by cutting it shorter, and banged one side of it, then went shopping for some of her own cloths.

* * *

A/N this was a hard chapter to write, but the story will progress faster next chapter. By the way, Hinata and Natsuki had sex with each other, but the seal that Natsuki made caused one of them to be pregnant, so who is pregnant? Hinata or Natsuki? You tell me. Read and review and please, don't flame me. Laterz. 


	8. Chapter 8

"Speech"

'Thought'

"_**Summon speech"**_

'_**Summon thought**_'

**Jutsu**

Life Of An Uzumaki chapter 8

* * *

-Hyuga clan house, Friday, 1200 hours-

-Flashback-

Hikari was walking through the house, and encountered Neji.

'It-can't be…!'

"Oh Neji, right? Where's my daughter, Hinata?"

For the first time in Neji's life that he can remember, he stuttered.

"Hinata-sama? I be-believe that she-she's over at the U-Uzu-Uzumaki household."

"Oh?" 'Looks like everything is going as planned.' "Lead me there."

"Hai. Follow me…"

-Uzumaki household-

Natsuki and Hinata were very worn out from last night's events. Hinata was in for a surprise though.

'Why do I feel different?' Thought a half awake naked Hinata, just as Natsuki woke up.

"Yawn, good morning, hime-chan. Hmm? Ano, I think that some of my kitsune chakra mixed with yours. You should go look in the mirror."

Hinata gasps as she looks in the mirror. Because of Natsuki, she had become half kitsune, with 2 indigo tipped purple fox ears, and a lavender tipped indigo tail. Luckily, Natsuki taught her **Kitsune henge no jutsu.** Hinata had just done it when the doorbell rang. Dressing up quickly, she went to answer the door.

"Neji? What are you doing here?"

"Escorting someone…"

To Hinata's great surprise, her kaa-san came out. Out of shock, she accidentally releases her **Kitsune henge.**

'Why am I not surprised?' Neji thought as he walked away, shaking his head.

"K-Kaa-san?"

"Who is at the door?"

Natsuki walks toward Hinata, forgetting to do he bKitsune henge,/b as she approaches Hinata, she saw that Hinata was twiddling both her fingers and her tails, before Natsuki saw someone at the door.

"Hey, hime-chan, who's this?"

Before she could answer, Hinata fainted. Natsuki caught her with her tails, and set her down on the chair, then invited the guest to come in.

"All right, who are you? And why did Hinata faint when she saw you?"

"I'm supposed to be dead, but in a weird twist of fate, I possessed Hiashi, I'm Hina-chan's mother."

THUMP

Natsuki had also fainted, collapsed on top of Hinata. 'Are they a couple? Hinata's a lesbian?!' These were some of the thoughts that went through Hikari's head.

* * *

Hinata and Natsuki woke up, and saw Hikari, Hinata's mom.

"Ah, you two are awake."

Without warning, Hinata gets up and glomps Hikari.

"Kaa-san, I mi…missed you!" SNIFF

Hikari hugs her back. "And I you."

Hikari and Hinata catch up, making Natsuki feel depressed. When Hikari kissed Hinata on the cheek, Natsuki couldn't take it anymore, and disappeared.

"Natsuki, where did you go?" Asked Hinata.

-End flashback-

It has been a week since anyone saw her, despite Hinata's best efforts to find her. Hikari believed that her affection and love for her daughter made her feel downright worthless, which is why she disappeared. Natsuki was actually in a very secluded area, on top of Yondaime's head, crying nonstop. It was this scene that Hinata found her in.

"I…don't deserve this life that I have, never knowing parental love, like everyone else. I don't even know how to raise a kid. I should just end it all."

"_**DON'T YOU DARE! **_**Think about your baby.**"

"Leave me alone, Ginjitsune."

As Ginjitsune and Natsuki continue to argue, Natsuki starts feeling very down, and worthless. Hinata couldn't take it anymore, and ran out to Natsuki and hugged her with all her love.

"Natsuki, don't!"

"Hinata?"

Natsuki breaks down in Hinata's arms. She continues crying while Hinata is whispering words of comfort to her. She stops crying after Hinata asked something, something that Natsuki did not expect at all.

"What? Can you repeat that?"

"Natsuki, I was the one that made you pregnant, right?"

"So what if you were?"

"Hyuga tradition says that if someone from the Hyuga clan gets pregnant or makes someone else pregnant, then they have to get…married as soon as possible. My mother has already agreed to this same-sex marriage, but first, we need to find out if you are really pregnant."

"Oh Hinata-hime, of course I'll marry you."

-Hokage's office-

"How can this be? A girl getting pregnant by another girl?"

"I take it that I am pregnant then."

"Apparently, yes you are. I guess that I should say congratulations. Come by every month so I can perform check ups. I am also taking you and Hinata off the mission roster."

* * *

The Hyuga clan council had a fit. No way were they accepting that Hinata got someone else pregnant. They didn't know how, but they were determined to find out, until Kiki shifted their genders, in effect, creating an all female council of elders.

-A month later-

The day had finally arrived when Hinata and Natsuki would get married. In honor of the occasion, Kiki shifted all of the guests into their female forms. The guest list consisted of Hanabi, Hikari, Shikarita, Temari, Sasurita, Sakura, Nejita, Tenten, Kohari, Ebi, Iruka, Jirai, Tsunade, Lea, Gaita, Shina, Kitari, Cho, Ino, Itari, and Kiki, all girls, (Orochi and Kaburita were not there, because they weren't invited and Orochi was sick) along with Hinata and Natsuki. The 16 year old Hanabi served as one maiden of honor for her sister, while 16 year old Kohari served for Natsuki, both wearing yellow sun dresses. Every other guest are wearing formal robes of varying colors, while the two who are to be married are both wearing white wedding gowns. Tsunade is the priestess.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to…"

* * *

"Now do you two have your wedding vows?"

"Actually, Natsuki and I made a song. We both hope you'll like it."

(A/N _Hinata singing_ **Natsuki singing** _**Both)**_

_Baby I love you, and I'll never let you go. But if I have to, boy I think that you should know. I'm a lovely maid. I will never be irate. And I promise you that you will never be replaced._

**Baby I love you, and I'll never let you go. But if I have to, boy I think that you should know. I'm a lovely maid. I will never be irate. And I promise you that you will never be replaced.**

_I love you. I'll be with you as long as you want me too, until…the end…of time…_

_**From the day I meet you, I knew we'd be together.**_

**Now I know I want to be with you forever. I wanna marry you. And I want to have your kids.**

_**It can never compare…**_"

(It's too tedious to type up this song. Song is Never Replaced, and can be found on my profile homepage, myspace)

After the 3 minute song, complete with a soundtrack, everyone clapped, even Tsunade. After a few minutes, she continued.

"Do you, Natsuki, take Hinata to be your lawfully wedded wife, through richer and through poorer…" Hikari snorts. "Through thick and thin, through sickness and in health, till death do you two apart?" '_**Death won't stop you two, when and if kitsune's die, they are reborn with all of their memories in the other realm.**_' Said a mysterious voice in Natsuki's mind. 'K-Kyuubi?' '_**None other…**_'

"I do."

"And do you, Hinata, take Natsuki to be your lawfully wedded wife, through richer and through poorer…" This time, Hanabi snorts. "Through thick and thin, through sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce both of you Mrs. Uzumaki. Both of you may now kiss your brides."

Natsuki and Hinata lip lock, and everyone cheers. Hinata and Natsuki toss their bouquets. Temari and Sakura catch them.

* * *

Hikari had arranged everything, as was revealed at the wedding reception at Hometown Buffet. Everyone ate, drank, and was merry. Finally, it was time to cut the wedding cake. The cake was easily over 5 feet high, and had a radius of a foot at the base. The cake was served. When everyone had their fill, they all left for home. Dead tired, a one month pregnant Natsuki went to sleep.

* * *

About three months had passed since the wedding. Natsuki's stomach swelled, and today was the day that she would find out the gender(s) of the baby(ies). So, Hinata and Natsuki slowly walk to the Konoha Hospital, to see Tsunade.

* * *

After Tsunade did her tests, she told Natsuki. "Congratulations, you are the pregnant mother of a girl."

* * *

When Kiki found out, she alerted everyone, even going so far as to turn the boys into girls again for a baby-shower. Natsuki and Hinata receive lots of gifts, including a set of baby clothes (lavender and orange), a crib, and stuffed animals, plush foxes from the kitsune, a baby photo album, and so much more. They also helped building the nursery.

* * *

It has been about 8 and a half months since the wedding. Hinata was tired from all of Natsuki's random mood swings and weird cravings. As Hinata and Natsuki were walking through the park, Natsuki suddenly felt very tired, and sat down on the park bench, where her first contraption struck. Natsuki timidly made her way to the hospital, followed by Hinata. She was at the door of the hospital when her water broke.

"Natsuki!"

* * *

Natsuki fell into labor, just as Hinata brought her to the hospital. Hinata was trying her best to comfort Natsuki, but it was hard as Natsuki was squeezing too hard. Just when the pain became unbearable, Hinata's kitsune chakra surrounded her hand, reinforcing it. "Push, Natsuki, push!" Said the doctor and current Hokage, Tsunade.

"I'm trying, but it hurts!"

"No duh, child birth is one of the most painful things that a woman can go through, but the child is worth it."

Natsuki's kitsune chakra helped eased the pain, enough for Natsuki to give one final push, as the baby slid out, leaving Natsuki panting.

PAGE BREAK

The girl had indigo hair, mixed in with blonde. She weighed approximately nine pounds and was little more then 8 inches tall. She was blessed with both of her mother's eyes, the **Kokugen** and the **Byakugen**.

"She's beautiful, what's her name?" Asked Hinata to her wife, Natsuki.

"I don't know, you tell me."

"_**How about we name her Hikari, after Hinata's mom?**_" Kyuubi revealed herself to Hinata, who wasn't really shocked.

"Hikari, Uzumaki Hikari. I like it."

"Me too, Hikari it is."

Tsunade took a picture of a sleeping Hikari being carried by her mom, Natsuki. Hinata had her arms wrapped around them. Tsunade snapped the picture.

* * *

"SO KAWAII!"

When Natsuki came home with Hinata and Hikari, Temari and Sakura immediately grabbed the baby, making Hikari cry for her mothers.

"Opps."

Handing the child back to Natsuki, Hikari immediately calmed down.

"Sigh, I wish that I could have a baby,"

"Hmmm, childbirth is the hardest thing that a mother can go through, but it is worth it. If you really want to get pregnant, why don't you do it with Sasuke? And Temari, you could have a child with Shikamaru. I'm sure that Kiki won't mind."

* * *

Barely one month later, Sakura and Temari were both engaged to Sasuke and Shikamaru, because they were both pregnant. A week later, Tenten got pregnant by Neji and Ino got pregnant by Choji.

* * *

An exasperated Tsunade sighs to herself. 'Sakura, Ino, and Tenten, all three of them are pregnant, I'll have to take them off the mission roster until they give birth…'

* * *

It was a hectic nine months for Ino, Tenten, and Sakura. Shortly after they got pregnant, they got married. The guests were plentiful, and included the Konoha 12, their sensei, Iruka, Itari, Jirai, Tsunade, and Shizune. Off in Sunakagure, Shikamaru, who came and visited Temari over a month ago, somehow got Temari pregnant, and was currently on the run from the Kazekage, Gaara, and the sand puppeteer, Kankuro.

* * *

Sakura fell into labor on the Sunday. Unfortunately, her husband was no where in sight! Sasurita was! "Sasurita-chan, can you get me to the hospital?"

Sakura's daughter was born the next day, Sasuke named his daughter, who had a mix between raven and pink hair, and dark green eyes, "Uchiha Kari."

* * *

Ino soon fell into labor, one day after Uchiha Kari was born, unfortunately, Choji was out. However, he happened to walk in.

"Hey, Ino-hime, where are you?"

Quickly discovering that Ino's water just broke, Choji picked her up and ran to the hospital.

* * *

Ino gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Choji and Ino decided on a name. "Akamichi, Akamichi Tea." (Pronounced like Tea from Yu-gi-oh)

* * *

A very pregnant Tenten and Nejita (It was Sunday) were walking in the park, when Tenten felt pain like none she ever felt before. Luckily, she was near a park bench. She sat down on it, very tired, and then her first contraction hit.

"Ow, Nejita-chan? Can you get someone to transport me to the hospital? I think that I am going into labor…"

"Hai."

Nejita runs off in search of someone. Kurenai happens to be walking by Nejita.

"Kurenai-san, help! Tenten is going into labor!"

Instantly rushing to Tenten's side, Kurenai grabs her, and uses the teleportation technique where Kurenai and Tenten disappear in a swirl of leaves, and head to the hospital. Nejita decides to go and visit.

* * *

It was no longer Sunday, so Hyuga Neji resurfaced, just when his son was born, with his pale chocolate colored eyes. "Hyuga Haran." The baby, now named Haran (Stormy) coo'd and snuggled into his mother's arms.

-Sunakagure-

Kiki was enjoying a nice, relaxing hot springs bath when someone with red hair walked in, wearing kage robes and a gourd.

"Kazekage-sama! Did you walk in on me on purpose?"

"No, I was looking for my sister, Temari."

"Well, Temari isn't here, so…"

* * *

Kiki and Gaara became very good friends who hung out often. Kankuro could swear that they were on a date. Of course, this made Kiki mad. "**Hormonal switch no jutsu!**"

"What did you do to him?" Asked Gaara.

"You'll see come Sunday."

-Sunday-

Gaara walked into Kankuro's room, just barely woken up from his first nights rest. (Kiki had tamed Shikaku by using **Gender bender no jutsu** and turning it into a girl.) Gaara walked in yawning. "Kankuro?" He asked.

Someone appeared, but it wasn't Kankuro. Rather, it was a girl, who identified herself as Kurita. (See chapter nine for character description)

'So that's what she did. Kurita looks better then Kankuro at least…'

* * *

One year had passed, Gaara and Kiki saw each other every month, and Temari had twins, boy and girl, Nara Buu and Nara Sue. Natsuki's daughter, Hikari, was the oldest, one year old, followed by the ten month old Uchiha Kari, followed by the day older Akamichi Tea. Hyuga Haran followed by being born a week later. Buu and Sue were both 2 weeks old. And Gaara was planning on proposing to Kiki!

* * *

Phew, another difficult chapter to write. But I got to say, I love how this chapter turned out. Read and review! Laterz 


	9. Character List chapter

Character list

(Will be updated whenever Kiki affects someone else)

Those struck with **Gender bender no jutsu**

A/N Everybody has identical faces, luscious lips, a perfect nose, and curvy eye-lashes.

Orochi

-The female version of Orochimaru. Has an hourglass figure, and appropriate curves. She has white skin. Wears purple eye-shadow and purple lipgloss. She is wearing a purple v neck dress with black spandex tights, light purple shoes, with purple nail polish applied to her finger nails and toenails. She has shoulder length hair is high lighted in purple and tied in a low ponytail.

Kaburita

-Female version of Kabuto. Is now an academy instructor. Wears a forest green skirt with brown spandex tights, a dark green v-neck short sleeve shirt with blue sandals. Is normally seen with no make up, although once a week, she applies some.

Jirai

-A beautiful woman, the female version of Jiraiya, wears a red v-neck gi with green fishnet, a dark blouse and spandex tights, also wearing red ninja sandals. Has pink lipgloss and red eye-shadow.

Gaita

-Female version of Maito Gai. Is normally seen with green fishnet under a blue short sleeve dress, and green tights

Karita

-Female version of Kakashi, has two black, but slightly mismatched eyes. Wields **Sharingan.** Hourglass figure, d-cup bra size, small butt. Wears no make up, green v-neck kimono with patches of black strategically placed. Standard ninja sandals and silver arm bracers. Silver hair down to shoulders.

Itari

-Female Itachi

Iruka

-Obvious. Iruka loves the water. Is instructor of academy, working with Kaburita. D-cup bra size and an hourglass figure. Black spandex tights with a red blouse, slitted on side with blue ninja sandals. Fishnet shirt and white overcoat. Low ponytail. No scar. Applies blue nail polish.

Ebi

-Female Ebisu. Former special jounin. Emerald colored eyes. Blue short skirt and tights, white t-shirt, red and blue overcoat with blue tie. Hair tied in braids. Blue ninja sandals. No make up.

Hikari

-Hikari, wife of Hiashi, reborn. A gentle and caring woman. Wears standard Hyuga robes, with addition of pink shirt.

Asuka

-Female Asuma, no longer a chain smoker, a very girly girl who wears pink nail polish and various clothes. Main outfit is a dark blue bra, and light blue tights and panties, and a green short sleeve v-neck dress with slits on the side (Sakura's red dress, but green and no designs), and a purple v-neck undershirt, with curly hair that went down to her shoulders.

Those affected by **Hormonal switch no jutsu**

A/N all tomboys. Wears variation of old clothing and either a normal bra or a sports bra.

Shikarita

-Female Shikamaru, first target. Now loves being female, and laziness disappeared. No longer says "How troublesome" or "What a drag," not out of fear of her sister, Kiki, or his wife, Temari.

Sasurita

-Female Sasuke. Has a violent personality as a man Monday to Friday, but personality does complete 180 upon going female, then switches back. Is married to Sakura.

Nejita

-Female Neji Also with a violent personality disorder. Is married to Tenten.

Lea

-Female Lee. No longer worships Gasi-sensei, and no longer preaches the springtime of youth. Single.

Kohari

-Female Konohamaru. Still calls Natsuki boss, and worships the ground that she walks on. Is currently in a relationship with Hanabi.

Kisari & Akari

-Female Kiba and Akamaru. Single. Dog lover.

Shina

-Female Shino. Still with mysterious personality.

Cho

-Female and presently plump Choji. Is big and strong. Married to Ino.

Kurita

-Female version of Kankuro. Hourglass figure, black v-neck and blue slitted shorts. Purple eye-shadow. D-cup bra size, hourglass figure, and purple nail polish.

Children (Listed from oldest to youngest, and by family)

Uzumaki Hikari

-First born daughter of Uzumaki Natsuki and Uzumaki Hinata. Name means light.

Uzumaki Aiko

-Child of the morning sun. Second daughter of the Uzumaki's.

Uzumaki Natsumi

-Name means summer beauty. Third daughter of Uzumaki Natsuki and Hinata.

Uchiha Kari

-Daughter of Uchiha Sasuke/Sasurita and Uchiha Sakura.

Akamichi Tea

-Daughter of Akamichi Choji/Cho and Akamichi Ino.

Hyuga Haran

-Son of Hyuga Neji/Nejita and Hyuga Tenten.

Nara Buu

-Older twin brother of Sue, and son to Nara Shikamaru/Shikarita and Nara Temari.

Nara Sue

-Younger twin sister of Buu, and daughter of Nara Shikamaru/Shikarita and Nara Temari.

Sabaku no Riku

-The son of Sabaku no Gaara and Kiki Hikaru.

Hyuga Hanako

-Daughter of Hanabi and Konohamaru, a week younger then Natsumi. Name means flower child. Will love gardening in the future.

Umino Chinatsu

-Boy **Gender bended** at birth, became identical twin to Chiharu. Daughter of Umino Iruka and Umino Shizune. Name means a thousand summers. Is the older sibling by 20 seconds.

-Umino Chiharu

-Girl at birth. Younger of twin. Name means a thousand springs. Also the daughter of Umino Iruka and Umino Shizune.

-Most likely more to come-


	10. Chapter 10

"Speech"

'Thought'

"_**Summon speech**_"

'_**Summon thought**_'

**Justu**

The kazekage of Sunagakure, Gaara, was in Konohagakure, to visit his one month old nephew and niece and his sister. The day happened to be Sunday.

"Gaara! What a pleasant surprise!"

"Where's Shikamaru and Kiki?"

"Both Shikarita and Kiki are on a mission. They should be back tommorow."

"I see…"

* * *

Team kunoichi's mission was very boring. Since Konoha had declined on many d-rank missions, they were now responsible to do every one of them, like paint the Hokage tower, decorate Konoha for the upcoming Cherry Blossom festival, mow lawns, find Tora, grocery shopping, finding Tora, weed the gardens…oh did I mention finding Tora? The team was miserable, and the mission took them the whole day.

* * *

Monday morning, Kiki was very comfortable, but she didn't know why, that is, until she opened her eyes and saw a pair of emerald green eyes looking at her. Naturally, her first reaction was

"WHY ARE YOU IN MY BED!"

Kiki leapt off the bed.

"**Gender bender no jutsu!**"

Gaara's sand manages to catch it, and flung it out the window, where it happened to hit some random villager, who was both drunk and intent on killing the demon. (Kiki's a three-tailed cat hanyou, remember?) The jutsu immediately turned him into a girl, and because of his weak will and because of his drunk state of mind, completely overthrew his male persona, making her forget what she came here to do, so she walked away.

* * *

After Kiki calmed down, she apologized to Gaara, and he lowered his sand shield.

"Sorry, Gaara-kun."

"It's all right, hey are you doing anything tommorow?"

"No, none that I am aware of."

"How would you like to go to the Cherry Blossom festival with me?"

"I'd love to."

* * *

Natsuki and Hinata woke up to the sound of crying. 'Not again…'

Natsuki immediately got up, and went to Hikari's room, while Hinata took a shower. Natsuki calmed Hikari down by offering her a bottle of milk, which she started sucking on, before Natsuki decided to take her own shower.

* * *

Hinata had just finished drying herself with a towel, when Natsuki walked in.

"Konochiwa, hime-chan."

"Konochiwa, Natsu-hime."

Hinata got out of the shower room, and dressed, then went down to cook breakfast, while Natsuki took her shower.

* * *

After having their breakfast served (Pancakes), they brought Hikari with them as they went outside. Hinata demonstrated the Hyuga jyuken style to Hikari, while Natsuki and Hikari were doing their best to follow. They were out there for about 3 hours when it started to drizzle. Bringing Hikari home, they ate their lunch, for it was lunch time. (What else but ramen?)

"Hey, hime-chan, if we can find a sitter, want to go to the Cherry Blossom festival with me?"

"Sure, I'd love to, Natsu-hime."

* * *

The unlucky babysitter was Shizune. She had to take care of Hikari, Kari, Haren, Tea, Buu and Sue, for all of the married couples of the Konoha twelve were going, plus Kiki and the kazekage. Obviously, Shizune couldn't handle it alone, so she called Tsunade, who was, unfortunately, at the festival, then tried Iruka, who came immediately.

(During their long babysitting session, they both learned a lot about each other, and even though Iruka was a woman, Shizune found herself falling for her.)

* * *

Everyone was enjoying the Cherry Blossom festival, and played the booth games. Natsuki won in a game of ring toss, and received two pendants, one lavender, and one blue. The lavender one was handed to Hinata.

Sasuke won in dart throwing, because the dart was like a kunai, and won a stuffed dragon, which was given to Sakura.

Choji won a food eating contest (Obviously) and was rewarded with a gigantic frozen piece of ham, which they would pick up later.

Shikamaru, after remembering what Kiki and Temari would do, won a ball tossing contest, and received a CD.

"All that work just for a CD? What a drag…"

"**Nimpo!** **Kamaitachi!**"

"**Fire style! Fireball jutsu!**"

Everyone present there laughed, while Gaara sweat dropped, nervous, until Kiki registered him for a karaoke contest, which Gaara had to do.

The song that Gaara decided to sing was _Don't Matter_ by Akon. (A/N I love this song, and can sing half of it pretty well!)

In a whisper, Gaara said "Konvict Konvict." The song continued playing.

"Ohoh Ooohhwooe. Ohoh Ooohhowooe."

"Nobody wanna see us together

But it don't matter no

Cause I got you babe

Nobody wanna see us together

But it don't matter no

Cause I got you babe

Case we gon' fight

Oh yes we gon' fight (We gon' fight)

Believe we gon' fight (We gon' fight)

Fight for our right to love yeah

Nobody wanna see us together

But it don't matter no

Cause I got you"

The song enters a faster pace, but amazingly, Gaara kept up. Everyone (Even Temari) was amazed at Gaara's voice.

"Nobody wanna see us together

Nobody thought we'd last forever

I feel I'm hopin' and prayin'

Things between us gon' get better

Men steady comin' after you

Women steady comin' after me

Seem like everyone wanna go for self

And don't wanna respect boundaries

Tellin' you all those lies

Just to get on your side

But I must admit there was a couple secrets

I held inside

But just know that I tried

To always apologize

And I'ma have you first always in my heart

To keep you satisfied"

-Slower pace again-

"Nobody wanna see us together

But it don't matter no

Cause I got you babe

Nobody wanna see us together

But it don't matter no

Cause I got you babe

Cause we gon' fight

Oh yes we gon' fight (We gon' fight)

Believe we gon' fight (We gon' fight)

Fight for our right to love yeah

Nobody wanna see us together

But it don't matter no

Cause I got you"

-Fast pace-

"Got every right to wanna leave

Got every right to wanna go

Got every right to hit the road

And never talk to me no more

You don't even have to call

Even check for me at all

Because the way I been actin' lately

Has been off the wall

Especially towards you

Puttin' girls before you

And they watchin' everything I been doin'

Just to hurt you

Most of it just ain't true (Ain't true)

And they won't show you

How much of a queen you are to me

And why I love you baby"

By now, most attending the Cherry Blossom festival had gathered around to watch. The song entered a slow pace.

"Nobody wanna see us together

But it don't matter no

Cause I got you babe

Nobody wanna see us together

But it don't matter no

Cause I got you babe

Cause we gon' fight

Oh yes we gon' fight (We gon' fight)

Believe we gon' fight (We gon' fight)

Fight for our right to love yeah

Nobody wanna see us together

But it don't matter no

Cause I got you"

In a barely audible whisper, Gaara continued the song.

"Oh oh oh oh oh

Cause I got you

Cause I got you

Ooooh

Cause I got you babe

Cause I got you."

-In the slow pace-

"Nobody wanna see us together

But it don't matter no

Cause I got you babe

Nobody wanna see us together

But it don't matter no

Cause I got you babe

Cause we gon' fight

Oh yes we gon' fight (We gon' fight)

Believe we gon' fight (We gon' fight)

Fight for our right to love yeah

Nobody wanna see us together

But it don't matter no

Cause I got you

Nobody wanna see us together

But it don't matter no

Cause I got you babe

Nobody wanna see us together

But it don't matter no

Cause I got you babe

Cause we gon' fight

Oh yes we gon' fight (We gon' fight)

Believe we gon' fight (We gon' fight)

Fight for our right to love yeah

Nobody wanna see us together

But it don't matter no

Cause I got you babe."

* * *

Immediately after the song ended, applause was given, thunderous applause. Gaara walked up to Kiki, and whispered in her ear.

"Kiki, can you meet me at the park in 5 minutes?"

-4 and a half minutes later-

Gaara was mentally going over how to propose to Kiki in his head, when Kiki appeared.

"All right, what is it, Gaara?"

"Kiki, we've known each other for a long time, your smart, nice, and pretty. But you have a short temper, as do I. We have a lot alike, you and I. I have liked you for a while now, but now I think…"

Kiki was gaping. She had no idea. But she was surprised when Gaara kneeled on one knee.

"Now I think I'm ready to settle down. Kiki. Will you narry me?"

"Gaara-kun, of course I'll marry you."

Kiki accepts the ring.

* * *

Soon after Gaara proposed to Kiki, Kiki was struggling to walk, or so it seemed. Upon a visit from Tsunade, Kiki received some shocking news.

"Kiki, you're pregnant."

* * *

Kiki and Gaara got married in Sunagakure. Shikamaru and Temari were there, as well as Kankuro. The wedding pretty much went without any major thing happening, (Although at the wedding reception, Gaara got drunk, to Kankuro's male amusement, that is, until the clock struck midnight, to Sunday, and both Kankuro and Shikamaru became girls again. (Kurita and Shikarita) Gaara sweat drops.

* * *

Natsuki and Hinata had just woken up on Sunday.

"Good morning, hime-chan."

"Good morning, Natsu-hime."

They both get up and walk to the restroom. To save time, they decided to take a shower together. They sang together in the shower.

"Baby I love you, and I'll never let you go

But if I have to, boy I should just let you know

I'm a lovely maid, I'll never be irate

And I promise you that you will never be replaced

Baby I love you, and I'll never let you go

But if I have to, boy I think that you should know

I'm a lovely maid, I'll never be irate

And I promise you that you will never be replaced

I love you…I'll be with you as long as you want me to…until…the end…of time

From the day I met you, I knew we'd be together

Now I know I want to be with you forever

I wanna marry you

I wanna have your kids"

Their song making was interrupted as Hikari knocked on the shower door.

"Mom, are you done in the shower yet? I'm hungry…"

"In just a minute, honey, we'll be done."

* * *

Gaara and Kiki had a child, a boy named Riku. It has been over ten years, everyone of the rookie nine are age 30, the sand siblings and team Gaita (Formally known as team Gai) are 31, and Konohamaru's generation of genin cells are 16. Hikari is 7 years old, as are Kari, Tea, Haran, Buu, and Sue. Riku is only 4 years old. Tsunade recently retired as Gondaime Hokage, and nominated Natsuki as the Rokudaime Hokage. Natsuki met no resistance in being appointed as Rokudaime. It was her first day.

"Man, no wonder all of the kages hate their job. Way too much paperwork, so what can I do? I promised to take out the family to a dinner date today, oh I know what to do! **Kage bunshin no jutsu!**"

About 5 clones of Natsuki appear.

"All right, girls, I have a job for you. Finish my paperwork, and then when you are done, dispel yourself."

"Hai." The clones went right to work, while Natsuki went to see her new secretary, Sakura.

"Hokage-sama, are you leaving for your dinner date? Keep in mind that you still have a few hours of paperwork."

"My clones can handle it, and yes, I am. I'll see you later."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

* * *

Natsuki, Hinata, and Hikari were eating at a fancy dining location, Red Lobster (A/N I've been there once. The food was good, but the service was not. I don't recommend this place to any readers)

They were seated at a table for 4 people. They were served their drinks (All three of them wanted water), then they ordered.

"Hello, I'll be your waitress today. My name is Karita. As compliments from this establishment, here's some bread-free of charge of course."

'Oh no, it's Kakashi turned girl. I hope that she doesn't have Kakashi's tardy streak.'

They ordered their food, and Karita went to the kitchen to tell the cooks of their order.

The food was ready in ten minutes, but Karita gave it to them in fifteen.

"So sorry, you see, I'm new here, and I got lost. Here's your order."

Hikari had ordered a round of fifteen popcorn shrimp, while Natsuki and Hinata shared a lobster dinner. They received free refills on their drinks, and free loaves of garlic bread. Finally, they were done, and were waiting for their bill.

"So, Hikari-chan, how was your first day at school?"

"It was all right, but all we did was learn strategy. Iruka-sensei and Kaburita-sensei are very good instructors though."

"That's good…hmm? Hime-chan, do you have something to say?"

"Hokage-sama…" Began Hinata.

"Please, I may be Hokage, but I'm your wife first. Please, call me Natsu-hime or Natsu-chan, but not Hokage-sama."

"OK, Natsu-hime, well, I'm about three months pregnant."

THUMP

Natsuki did not faint from the news of Hinata's pregnecy. Rather, she fainted from information overload, especially after the clones dispeled.

"Oh dear."

In a flash, the ANBU were there, the new ANBU cell in fact, that Natsuki made, Nara Shikamaru/Shikarita, Uchiha Sasuke/Sasurita, Hyuga Neji/Nejita, Hyuga Tenten, Izuzuka Kiba/Kisari and Akari, Aburame Shino/Shina, Akamichi Choji/Cho, Akamichi Ino, and Rock Lee/Lea. They brought Natsuki home. Hinata silently followed, while Hikari danced home, saying in a singsong voice. "I'm going to be a sister in a few months. I wonder if I'm going to have an otouto (Younger brother) or imouto. (Younger sister) I hope that I'll have an imouto for a sibling." 'Although, I can probably ask Kiki if I get an otouto.'

-Somewhere in Sunakagure-

Sabuku no Kiki Hikaru sneezed, making her _accidentally_ use **Gender bender no jutsu** on Gaara who was speaking with his council. Luckily, Gaara's sand shield caught the jutsu, but accidently flung it at the council, who he was currently talking to.

"Uh, sorry Gaara. I didn't mean to hit you with my jutsu. I was aiming for the council."

"Ah, no harm done, unless you count my council turning into a bunch of girls…." 'Which might not be a bad thing. I mean, last I heard, Hyuga Hikari has almost got rid of the curse seal of the Hyuga clan.'

-Back in Konohagakure-

Hyuga Hikari, along with the council of Hyuga elders, sneezed.

* * *

An uneventful six months later, Hinata had a contraction, and time periods between each one were getting shorter, until finally, her water broke. Luckily, the ANBU guarding Hinata saw all this and brought her to the hospital, where Shizune was just ending her shift, that is, until the ANBU member appeared in front of her with Hinata in his arms. Bringing her to the baby ward, the ANBU member disappeared, to alert the Rokudaime.

* * *

Natsuki, once alerted, got to the hospital in an instant. Hikari was also alerted, and she was allowed out of the ninja academy early. She ran to the hospital.

* * *

Hinata was in pain, but not in the amount of pain that she put Natsuki through. If her kitsune chakra didn't cover her hand, her hand probably would have been squeezed to death.

* * *

Hinata soon gave birth to a beautiful girl. Kiki was spending her time thinking of a good name for her sister, or brother, but she really hoped that she had a sister. 'Uzumaki Aiko, (Child of the morning sun), that should be a good name.'

Kiki was then charged with washing her sister, which she did. The child looked beautiful, and had hints of sun kissed blonde hair growing. She weighed 8 pounds, and was about a foot tall.

* * *

"Hime-chan, what should our daughters name be?"

"Well, how about…" Began Hinata.

"Uzumaki Aiko." Said Hikari.

"Hmm, child of the morning sun, I like it. OK, that shall be her name."

* * *

This chapter was slow, but it got a lot done. This chapter was/is dedicated to M.A.D. Happy birrthday, M.A.D.! Read and review. Laterz. 


	11. Chapter 11

"Speech"

'Thought'

"_**Summon speech**_"

'_**Summon thought**_'

**Jutsu**

Life Of An Uzumaki chapter 11.

It was the day of graduation at the ninja academy. Hikari, Kari, Tea, Haran, and the foreign exchange students, Buu and Sue. Counting them, they were twenty-seven other would-be genin.

* * *

"Last one, Uzumaki Hikari, please step into the adjacent room for your genin test." Said Kaburita.

"Hai."

Moments later, Hikari was standing before Iruka-sensei and Kaburita-sensei.

"All right, Hikari. First test shall be a written test."

Hikari easily passes this portion.

"Next is the kunai and/or shuriken accuracy test. 5 shuriken and five kunai will be given. Your test is to use these projectiles and strike one of the ten bulls eye with at least 4 shuriken and four kunai."

Hikari activates **Byakygen** and grabs all ten throwing weapons, and strikes a bullseye with each one.

"Excellent, Hikari. Now, the third and final portion of this test, in order to receive this headband, you must perform an academy level jutsu. We are looking for bunshin."

'Bunshin? Simple enough.'

"**Bunshin no jutsu!**"

A dead looking bunshin appears. Iruka was about to fail her when she interrupted.

"Wait, let me try one more time. **Kage bunshin no jutsu!**"

This time, the examination room is filled with Hikari. "Excellent, you pass."

* * *

Hikari, Kari, Tea, Haran, Buu, Sue, and 6 others managed to pass.

"All right, as of right now, you are no longer academy shinobi in training. The twelve of you have passed the exam. Tomorrow, we will announce the teams. Get used to working together."

* * *

"All right, I have your team assignments. Team 1 consists of…team 2 consists of…team three will consist of Uzumaki Hikari, Uchiha Kari, and Hyuga Haran, and your instructor will be Hyuga Hanabi. Team 4 consists of the members, Nara Buu and Sue, and Akamichi Tea. Your jounin instructor will be…Saritobi Konohamaru and Saritobi Kohari."

* * *

Team three found themselves on the rooftop, where Hanabi-sensei introduced herself.

"My name is Hyuga Hanabi, or Hanabi-sensei. I like my mother, Hyuga Hikari, and I dislike the way things are run in the Hyuga family. My dream for the future is to help my mom change the Hyuga clan. My hobbies include visiting my sister, and training. Who's next? Ah you Hyuga."

"Me? My name is Hyuga Haran. I am a weapon's specialist, but can use the jyuken style very well. I like my father's female half, and my mother. I dislike my father's disciplinary measures. My dream for the future is to surpass my mother in weaponry when she was in her prime. Hobbies include humiliating my father."

"My name is Uchiha Kari. Like Haran, I like my father's feminine side and my mother, even though she has a big forehead, and my aunt Itari…"

-At the Uchiha clan residence-

Everyone of the Uchiha's (Sasuke, Sakura, and Itari) sneeze, while playing a game of silence. They all lost.

-Back to the rooftop-

"I dislike my father's use of discipline, although I admit that he is a very good sensei who teaches me some katon jutsu. My dreams for the future are to help my father rebuild the clan. No hobbies."

"My turn. My name is Uzumaki Hikari. I am the oldest sibling, and am an older sister to Aiko. I love my mothers. I dislike how my mother's are sometimes treated in the village, even though my mother is the Rokudaime. My dream is to surpass my mother, and become one of, if not, the most powerful kunoichi in this village, and maybe the world! My hobbies include playing mild pranks on unsuspecting villagers."

""OK, team 3. Meet me at the third training ground tomorrow at 0900 hours. We are going to have a test that determines whether or not you three become official genin, because out of the twelve students that passed, only 6 will become genin. The rest will be sent back to the academy, which means that my test has a fifty percent pass or fail rate."

All of the aspiring shinobi gulp.

"The test will be tomorrow, at the appointed time and place. Oh yeah, I suggest that you don't eat breakfast, or you'll puke."

* * *

The following morning, team three meet at the third training grounds at about 0900 hours, followed by Hinata, with Aiko following behind her back. Hanabi appeared.

"Good, all three of you are here, and not a second late…hmm? Hinata-nee-chan, what are you doing here?"

"Can't a mother watch her daughter become a genin?"

"Yeah of course. Now, your objective today is to take one of these two bells by noon. The one who doesn't get it gets tied to one of these three stumps, and doesn't get lunch, and I'll eat your lunch in front of you."

Two stomachs, belonging to Kari and Haran, growl. 'So that's why she told us not to eat breakfast.'

The third stomach belonging to Hikari. 'Glad I ate some ramen at 0800…'

"Ready? Begin!"

Kari and Haran scatter. 'So it's true what my mother said to me yesterday…'—Flashback-

"Ah Hanabi is your sensei?"

"If her genin test is anything like mine…eat breakfast tomorrow."

"But Hanabi-sensei said not to eat breakfast."

"Her test is the bell test, she will have two bells. Your job is to steal the bells from her, working together. The secret is teamwork!"

-End flashback-

'Teamwork…it's so obvious! But it seems that my teammates overlook this fact. If we want to pass, we'll have to work together, which means, that I got to find Kari and Haran as soon as possible!'

Hikari disappears into the trees. Hinata and Hanabi sigh.

* * *

Hikari finds Kari in the trees, warily watching Hanabi.

"Hello, Kari."

Kari, caught by surprise, almost falls off the tree, but steadies herself just in time. 'But how did she sneak up on me? I couldn't even sense her!'

"What do you want, Hikari? I need to get one of those bells."

"Don't you see? How can genin like us beat a jounin solo?"

"…"

"You can't. The secret to this test is teamwork."

"_**She's right you know.**_"

"Oh Ginjitsune! What are you doing here?"

"_**I've been sent by Natsuki o watch over you. Then I am to lead you to her office, where she will give you the contract for summoning your kin, the kitsune.**_"

"Sounds good."

"OK, Hikari, I agree with you. We must work together to defeat Hanabi-sensei. Now we have to tell Haran."

"You already did. I agree with Hikari and Ginjitsune."

* * *

'It's been about an hour. They better hurry it up.'

Hikari appears with a kitsune by her side.

"Hey, Hanabi-sensei! Let's you and me, go one on two, for I am fighting with Ginjitsune."

'Can she be this dense?'

"Fine, lesson number 1, taijutsu. Come at me."

To Hanabi's surprise, Ginjitsune and Hikari seemingly become blurs, as Hanabi feels an impact on her gut.

Hanabi and Hikari engage in a jyuken fight.. Hanabi is so distracted, that she barely hears Kari, as she performs a jutsu. "**Fire style! Fireball jutsu!**"

Before Hanabi can react, she finds herself binded in place by Hikari, as the fireball engulfs all three of them. When the smoke clears, Hanabi had used **Kawirami** replacing herself with a smoked log.

'Tsk tsk tsk. Attacking your own teammate…'

Hikari and Ginjitsune disappear in a cloud of smoke. '**Kage bunshin?**'

Haran, Hikari, and Kari surround Hanabi. 'Hmm, good teamwork.'

Hanabi defends herself as best as she could. Team 3 all rush her at the same time.

"**Hakke shou kaiten!**"

The spinning dome of blue chakra repels everyone. Hanabi saw that all three of her would be genin were knocked unconscious. 'Opps?'

All three disappear in a cloud of smoke. 'What? **Kage bunshin** and **Henge?'**

A rumbling shakes the earth, all of a sudden, all members of team 3 emerge from underground. "Uchiha!" Kari kicks Hanabi toward Haran. "Hyuga" Haran kicks Hanabi up into the air, where she meets Hikari. "Uzumaki rendan!" She cries out as she axe kicks Hanabi to the ground. Hanabi slowly wobbles to her feet, just when the timer rang. "All three of you have excellent teamwork, but you were unable to get a bell. But it don't matter, you know? Cause all three of you pass! Before you all go…"

"_**Wait a minute, Hanabi. Who says that they didn't get a bell?**_"

Hanabi looks at her belt, and the bells are missing. Ginjitsune grabbed them.

"Well this is a surprise! Let's have some lunch."

* * *

Hikari insisted on eating at Icharaku's, so that's where team 3 found themselves at. Luckily, Hikari did not receive her mother's passion for all things ramen related, so she only had two bowls, while Kari, Haran, and Hanabi all had one bowl each.

* * *

Both Konohamaru and Hanabi reported to the Rokudaime's office, to report that their team have passed, and that they are ready to have missions for their team.

* * *

Hinata, Natsuki, Hikari, and Aiko were shopping, for it was Aiko's fifth birthday the next day. They were able to buy anything at a huge discount, for Natsuki was the Rokudaime. Aiko had fallen asleep, and Hikari was requested to take her home, while Hinata and Natsuki continued their shopping, after Aiko had pointed out something's that she wanted.

* * *

Aiko was five years old. She remembered that it was her birthday.

'Yay me.' She thought. (A/N She does not clap her hands like a certain London Tipton from The Suite Life) She looked at her bed side alarm clock. '0800 hours…that stupid alarm, didn't wake me up!'

Aiko got up, and went into her restroom, in order to do her morning routines. Meanwhile, every kunoichi of Konoha older then thirteen, felt bad cramps. (Natsuki, Hinata, Hyuga Hikari, Uzumaki Hikari, Kari, Sasurita, Sakura, Nejita, Tenten, Cho, Ino, Tea, Orochi, Kaburita, Iruka, Karita, Gaita, Jirai, Itari, Ebi, Shikarita, Lea, Kohari, Kisari, Shina, Kurita, Tsunade, Shizune, Hyuga council of elders, Kiki, and Hanabi)

They were all going through their periods, but other then a few, such as Uzumaki Hikari, they were all used to it, and had pads ready.

* * *

Uzumaki Hikari woke up with bloody sheets. Naturally, she had no idea why, so she did the first logical thing that came to her mind. She screamed.

"Kaa-san!"

Instantly, Hinata and Natsuki appeared by her side, and saw the bloody sheets.

"Don't worry, Hikari. For all girls thirteen and older, it's natural to wake up with bloody sheets. You are going through your period, as are we. However, to prevent bloody sheets, take this package of pads, and wash up. We'll change your bedsheets."

* * *

Aiko heard her sister scream, as she stepped out of the restroom, in a pure white dress. She immediately rushed over to her sister's room, just in time to see Natsuki enter the room with a fresh bedsheet. Moments later, Hinata exited the room with the bloody bedsheet.

"Is nee-chan all right?" Asked Aiko, momentarily forgetting about her birthday.

"Yes, she's all right. She just needs to wash up. She just had her period."

"Mommy, what's a period?"

* * *

After explaining to Aiko what a period is, Hikari stepped out of her room.

"Nee-san, are you all right?"

"Yes imouto. I'm all right."

Moments later, Natsuki yelled from downstairs. "Yo, we have nothing to cook for breakfast, so we're eating out! Get ready, we leave in ten minutes!"

While putting on her sandals, Aiko asked her mother. "Where are we going?"

"It's a secret."

* * *

The whole Uzumaki family were on their way somewhere that Aiko didn't know. Of course, Hikari knew, but didn't say anything. Finally, they arrived. "What's this place?"

"You'll find out once we get inside…"

* * *

"SURPRISE!"

Aiko blinked. They had arrived at Chuck E Cheeses. Everyone that she knew was there. Obviously, her family, Hikari' genin cell and their families, Hanabi, and most surprisingly. "Riku?"

The 8 year old nodded, and then was hugged by Aiko. "Riku-kun! I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Aiko-chan. You remind me of the morning sun."

'That's her name, Riku.' Thought everyone present.

In all of the excitement, Aiko didn't notice Gaara and Kiki, but they didn't mind much.

Everyone had fun. Riku was showing Aiko how to play some of the arcade games, which Aiko picked up on really quickly, and could now give Riku a run for his money. Everyone was playing a game, but mostly, everyone later gathered to watch Hinata and Natsuki play a certain game, Dance Dance Revolution Ninja Style. The game involved faster movements and chakra. They held the top score for the game, scoring Perfect after Perfect.

* * *

It was time for lunch. They were served pizza, which everyone ate a slice or two. To Aiko's surprise, all of the tickets that everyone won, some 2500 tickets, were given to her. So she selected from the vender some sturdy mesh armor, which grew with her, along with a sword. The birthday cake arrived, and everyone sang. Then they all had a slice of the Ice Cream Cake.

* * *

Later that night, Aiko went to bed smiling, very happy with her parents gift, a precious light blue pendent, which opened up to reveal all of her family. Both Aiko and Hikari had signed the Kitsune summoning contract.

* * *

A/N This chapter came to me just this morning. It was completed just now, and has been spellchecked. Chuck E Cheeses, bet no one was expecting that. Read and review. Laterz. 


	12. Chapter 12

"Speech"

'Thought'

"_**Summon speech**_"

'_**Summon thought**_'

**Jutsu**

* * *

Team 3 and their jounin sensei were on a mission, a very boring mission that they would soon love to hate-finding the missing cat Tora. Hikari, after summoning her personal kitsune, had activated her **Kage bunshin** to spread out throughout Konoha, and had each of them activate their bloodline, along with Haran, their **Byakugen**, in order to cover all square miles of Konoha, while Kari was searching left and right for the cat, and Hanabi? Well, she wasn't doing much at all, just running with her squad, giving orders, which no one was listening to anyway. Suddenly, one of Hikari's clones found Tora hiding out in the nearby forested area, and alerted the others by dispelling itself, giving Hikari a flood of information.

'So that's where it is…' "This way! One of my clones just spotted it!" Team 3 immediately regroup, and head in the indicated direction. Hikari then asks a question. "Kari, Haran, why do you dislike your father so much?"

After some thinking, they couldn't find an answer, so they said that they may dislike them to a degree, but they respect them well enough, because they know that being a father 5 or 6 days of the week, and then a mother for the remaining of the week is stressful. It was at this time that they entered the forested area, and split up in order to cover more ground. That was a big mistake for Haran, because as soon as he grabbed Tora, the cat immediately started protesting and scratching.

"YEOW!"

Hikari calmed the cat down by petting it, and it purred.

"Mission accomplished, Hanabi-sensei. We're heading back now."

* * *

Sure, after they located Tora twice, they had no complaints, that is, until every other day, the cat would go missing again. Soon, they couldn't really blame the cat, because of its harsh owner, the Daimyo's wife, who was undoubtedly, the reason why Tora ran away so much. However, even though to team 3's dismay, team 4 was assigned the mission to retrieve Tora. Team 3 was assigned a different mission…to paint the Hokage manor. (Which happened to be the Uzumaki household)

* * *

After a few hours of coating the manor with paint, the team was exhausted, and they all groaned when Hanabi said that she is going to train them. Hanabi led her team to the forested area.

"All right team, what can you tell me about chakra?"

"Ano, I believe that chakra is the molding of our physical and mental energies." Replied Hikari.

"That's correct. However, despite being able to use your chakra, you lack the proper chakra control, and most likely use too much at a time. I'm here to demonstrate proper chakra control. To do this, we will…"

Team 3 anxiously awaits what their training will be.

"Climb trees."

Everyone on team 3 face vaults.

"How will climbing trees improve our chakra control?" Asked Hikari, as soon as she got up.

"We can already climb trees."

"Incorrect, can you climb trees without using your hands?"

"Huh?"

"Sigh, like this. First you gather the proper amount of chakra to the soles of your feet, apparently the hardest spot in your body to accumulate chakra, then you climb trees, like this."

Hanabi walks up to the tree, plants a foot, then proceeds to walk up the tree.

"That's all that you have to do. If you master this, you'll have a greater mastery of your chakra. You won't be able to just walk up the tree, so get a running start. Use these kunai to mark your position on the tree, before you fall off."

"Okay, this will be easy…"

* * *

It was Hikari's birthday that day. She had an idea of what she wanted, some jewelry, but she doubted that she was going to get it, because normally, it had no practical use for a kunoichi.

"Happy birthday, Hikari-chan!" Natsuki had unexpectedly barged into the room, holding a gift wrapped box.

"Is that my present, kaa-san?"

"You bet! Open it."

Hikari opens it, not really expecting jewelry, but she was surprised. There was a pair of arm bracers, a weighted belt, and ankle bracers. Hikari appreciated the gift, even if it wasn't the jewelry that she wanted, and happily set it aside so that she could take a shower. She dressed after showering, and since she knew that Hanabi was on a solo A rank mission for a few days, she dressed casually. It was then that her other kaa-san, Hinata, came in, with a gift wrapped box.

"Happy birthday, hime-chan. Here's your gift."

The gift was a new outfit, so after hugging her mother Hinata, she changed. She wore a fire themed short mini-skirt over some skintight black spandex tights, a blue v-neck shirt with the Uzumaki spiral on the back, an orange half top v-neck, with her genjutsu jewelry set on. She combed and styled her wet hair, tieing it so that she had a braided bang in the front, and a ponytail that's braided at the very tip.

* * *

Aiko woke up, and quickly remembered that it was her sisters birthday, knowing that she had her gift under her bed. It was a jewelry set, exactly like her sister wanted. It included a manacle bracelet, a pair of blue and lavender earrings, and a pendent, not unlike her own. She took a quick shower and brushed her teeth, brushed her wet hair, and put on her new outfit that she got on her birthday. It was a sky blue skirt with a white v-neck t shirt. She put on an open orange striped coat with the Uzumaki spiral on the back, and formed two strands of her still wet hair into two braids, and curled the back of her hair to the middle of her back, just barely covering the top of her clan symbol. Then, grabbing her gift, she opened her door to give the gift to her sister.

* * *

"Happy birthday, nee-chan!"

"Thank you, imouto-chan. Is that a gift for me?"

"Of course. Open it!"

Hikari unwraps the gift wrapped box to reveal another box. Opening it.

"What?! How could you..how did you?"

"I spent months saving up my 100 ryou allowance per week, so that's how I was able to afford it. As for how I knew, well, you told me like a hundred times. Do you like it?"

"No, I don't like it, I love it! Thanks, imouto-chan."

"Well, put it on!"

"I will."

Ding dong

Right after Hikari puts on her jewelry, the door bell rings. Hikari opens the door, and her team mates, Kari and Haran, were at the door.

"Happy birthday!" They both say in unison, while presenting their gifts.

"Oh this is a surprise. Are those for me?"

"No duh. Open mine first."

Hikari opens Haran's gift first. It was a new pair of sandals, fit for a ninja, yet very stylish, and able to be worn anywhere.

"Thank you, Haran."

Opening Kari's gift next, Hikari was surprised. It was a…brand new belt attachment, complete with lavender kunai holsters used for storing ninja equipment.

"What the? Why this?"

"I couldn't think of anything else. Why? Don't you like it?"

"I like it, a lot. Thanks, Kari."

-Meanwhile-

Hanabi was panting from chakra exhaustion. Her mission was to investigate some ruins in the outskirts of fire country, just before the Valley of the End. The ruins were called _The Endless ruins_, because these ruins probably stretched forever. Upon entering the ruins, she was attacked by an enemy ninja, who had a scratched sound head band.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Epsilon, the last person that you will ever see!"

The battle was long. Epsilon may have been defeated, but Hanabi had chakra exhaustion, and nearly collapsed.

-Back to Konoha-

Team 3 was confused as to why they were summoned to the Rokudaime's office.

"Your sensei, Hanabi, was found earlier today. She has many fatal wounds, including some broken ribs, an openly bleeding knee cap, and chakra exhaustion, so she will be out of commission for a while. However, since the Chunnin exams are coming up, Hanabi has recommended you three for the exams. The exams start in three days. Here are your release forms. I need them signed and returned by tomorrow."

-Time skip to after the Chunnin exams-

"Congratulations to all who have participated in the exams. It is my pleasure to inform you that all of you have shown tremendous skill. Unfortunately, none of you have been promoted to Chunnin. Better luck next time." Said the Rokudaime, Natsuki. "However, I shall grant some of you a new rank. Only cell three of Konoha will be ranked neo-genin. This means that you are still genin, but stronger then the weakest Chunnin. Therefore, you will be able to take harder missions, like any mission other then S-rank and some A-rank."

* * *

It was the Rokudaime's birthday, October the tenth. Her small male side had all but disappeared by now. She was now completely female, with some very faint boyhood memories that were still fading away. (She was still .00000001 percent male before her birthday, but now she is 100 percent female.) She woke up to the crack of dawn.

"Yawn, good morning, my hime-chan."

Hinata, who had been awake for some time, replied, feigning sleep. "Good morning, Natsu-hime, and happy birthday."

"Thanks."

"Hmm, well, my first birthday gift for you will come right after we take a shower together."

"Can't wait."

Together, they went to the shower room and brushed their teeth. Then they took a hot shower. When they were done, they dressed. However, Hinata stopped Natsuki as soon as she put on her orange panties and her red and yellow striped orange bra.

"Your first gift, here you go."

Natsuki, still in her underwear, quickly opened the gift.

"Wow."

In the box was a nicely folded white rope with blue flames on the bottom, and the kanji for _Rokudaime_ on the back, along with a new outfit.

"Hime-chan, you shouldn't have."

Natsuki puts on her new outfit. She puts on a cream colored skirt, with fishnet tights and her new purple ninja sandals, both with the Uzumaki spiral on the back of the sole, and the Hyuga insignia on the outsides and insides of the sole. She wore a black v-neck short sleeve with a strapless orange top that showed a bit of her belly with the Uzumaki spiral on the back. Putting on her new Rokudaime cloak, her wet wavy hair reached the top of the kanji for _Rokudaime_. Hinata gave her two straight braided bangs in front. Natsuki liked her new look, and hugged Hinata.

"Thank you, hime-chan. I love you."

Hinata returned the embrace. "I love you too, and happy birthday."

This passionate moment was interrupted by their two daughters as they slammed open the door. Natsuki and Hinata didn't even notice, that is, until Hikari coughed.

"Happy birthday, Natsuki kaa-san." Said Hikari, holding up her gift.

"Thank you, Hikari-chan."

Also holding up her gift was Aiko. "Happy birthday."

Aiko's gift was a stunning set of sky blue earrings depicting a flame.

"I think that my mother, the Rokudaime, can have this. Open it." Said an impatient Hikari.

Natsuki opens the gift, and receives a beautiful bracelet, made of gold and encrusted with many valuable things (1 diamond, rubies, crystals, etc) The bottom of the bracelet had some writing, which read _Uzumaki_. The bracelet was half an inch wide.

"Thank you, Hikari-hime, Aiko-chan."

* * *

For the first time in a long time, Natsuki actually showed up at the Hokage tower. (Normally she sends a **Kage bunshin**) Her secretary, Sakura, remembered that it was her birthday.

"Happy birthday, Hokage-sama. For your gift, I didn't get anything, but heres a consolation gift, no paperwork!"

"What?!"

"Oh by the way, nice dress."

"Thank you, Sakura."

"No problem."

"Well, I'll see you later."

Before Sakura managed to say goodbye, Natsuki activated her **Kokugon** and disappeared, leaving an afterimage.

* * *

Team 3 was meeting today with Hanabi. "All right, neo-genin, we have a mission. It's high C-rank, possibly a B-rank mission. We are to escort the princess back to her home in the Wind Country."

"Hai."

The mission began immediately. Team 3 formed a basic position around the princess. Kari was in front, ready to save the princess. Haran and Hikari were on either side of the princess, with their **Byakugen** blazing. Hanabi, utterly relaxed, stayed in back.

They were on their journey for no more then an hour when Hikari and Haran both detected someone dead ahead, swiftly moving toward them. Kari didn't sense it yet.

"Kari, there's a shinobi dead ahead, approaching fast. Be on your guard."

Kari activates **Sharingan** and sees the enemy. Thinking fast, she made some hand seals. "**Katon! Ryuka no jutsu!**" A large dragon fire shot came out of Kari's mouth and zeroed in on the enemy. The enemy leaps out of the way, and swiftly appears in front of them.

"Hand over the princess and nobody gets hurt."

The enemy ninja was dressed thusly. He wore some yellow pants, and a white top, with kunai holsters on the thigh. He wore a tan vest with pockets, containing who knows what.

"Never!"

"If you four have a death wish, well, I'll grant it! **Blade of wind!**"

'Kuso, that blade can cut through anything!' Thought Hanabi who activated her **Byakugen**.

'But, if we can get in close, we can seal off his tenketsu…it's our only hope!'

The ninja just now realized that his opponents are Hyuga or Uchiha. 'I'm in deep shit…'

Nevertheless, the ninja assumes a battle stance, which is oddly like the jyuken stance, and disappears, cutting down Hanabi.

"Sensei!"

The ninja, who Hanabi had identified as Akuma, didn't notice that Hanabi had used **Kawirami**, that is, until the flash tag attached to the log blinded him temporarily, giving Hinata the opening that she needed. In an instant, Hanabi appears in front of Akuma. "**8 trigrams! 64 palms!**"

'Kuso…' Thought Akuma, as he was hit with the full force of the attack. Hanabi watches in horror as her attack hits a **Kawirami. **Akuma had swiftly replaced himself with Hikari. Hikari slumps to the floor. "HIKARI!"

Luckily, Hikari was a **Kage bunshin**.

* * *

Akuma found himself surrounded by team 3 and their sensei. Since three were of Hyuga descent.

"You are in range of our divination!"

Three successive **Byakugen** activate.

"**8 trigrams, 192 palms!**"

The attack by three Hyuga was very painful, and the three final bursts of chakra pushed him back toward Kari. Planting one foot on the ground, Kari kicks the man on the chin, sending him up into the air. Kari disappears, reappearing behind the shadow of Akuma, using Shadow of the dancing leaf. "Shishi rendan!"

* * *

Natsuki arrived home sometime in the evening. (She spent all day training…) When she got there, she saw no one in the house, so she went to her room, where she found Hinata sprawled on the bed, seemingly asleep (What Natsuki doesn't know is that Hinata spent almost all day preparing Natsuki's real gift)

Natsuki striped down to her undies, and crawled into bed next to Hinata, and she fell asleep.

-A couple minutes later-

Natsuki found herself in a very familiar position, tied onto the bed, when an erotic Hinata stepped out of the restroom, wearing only her undies holding a dildo and riding crop. (A/N too lazy to write a good lemon)

* * *

Natsuki and Hinata both were sweaty and exhausted. The dildo was discarded, and lay somewhere on the floor.

"Happy birthday, Natsuki." Mumbled Hinata before she fell asleep, exhaustion taking over. Natsuki heard, but before she could respond, succumbed to her exhaustion and fell asleep also.

* * *

Team 3, after getting rid of Akuma, finished their mission and were now on their way back.

* * *

No one has responded to my challenge in Kitsune Tales 3, which is a shame, because nothing will be written from me until around the end of July for that story. This chapter focused a lot on birthdays, but it was still a hard chapter to write. Read and review. Laterz. 


	13. Chapter 13

"Speech"

'Thought'

"_**Summon speech**_"

'_**Summon thought**_'

**Jutsu**

Chapter 13

-Christmas special-

Saturday morning, the morning of Christmas Eve was a busy one in Konohagakure. All of the business had Christmas decorations. The Yamanaka flower shop, known obviously for its flowers, sold flower wreaths and other Christmas related items instead. The weapon shop owned by the family of Tenten were selling red and green kunai, and light up shuriken, and the like. Of course, none of it was really weaponry, in fact, most were very dull. They were strictly for ornamental purposes. At all of the clothing stores, they sold winter clothing, red and green scarfs, coats, shirts, pants, et cetera. Natsuki was found at no where else then Ichiraku's. She was on her ninth bowl, wearing a green scarf and winter clothing. Next to her was her wife, Hinata, with a red scarf, on her second bowl. Hinata was pregnant, but Hinata hadn't told Natsuki yet, and she acted like everything was normal. Hikari and Aiko were both at home, also unaware of Hinata's pregnancy, especially since someone gave her the talk, since she was now sixteen and was wondering. She'll always blush around the other gender now, but not around people she was comfortable around, like Haran. Haran had also heard that very same speech, from the same source. Unfortunately, whenever Hikari approached him, he would immediately run away.

* * *

When night fell, Natsuki and Hinata went back home, for their Christmas Eve party, which the Rokudaime had generously invited everyone that she knew, Sasuke, Sakura, Kari, Neji, Tenten, and Haran (Haran immediately blushed when he caught how beautiful his cousin, Hikari, looked, but no one noticed.), Choji, Ino, Tea, Lee, Shino, Kiba, Karita, Gaita, Asuma (who miraculously, was never hit by the infamous Sabaku no Kiki Hikaru), Kuranai, Tsunade, Shizune, Iruka, Jirai, Hanabi, Konohamaaru, Ebi, Kiki, Gaara, Riku, Shikamaru, Temari, Buu, Sue, Kankuro, Itari, and Kaburita. (A/N No one knows what happened to Orochi. She's been MIA for about a year, presumed killed. The funny thing is, no one gives a shit, because most were blissfully unaware.)

The food table was able to seat up to forty people, but only 36 were taken. It was a standard Christmas Eve dinner, which included turkey, roast beef, egg rolls, fried rice, corn,, bread, and any other food that you would normally find. (A/N I'm Asian, so we order out, usually lobster, which I don't eat) Everyone had a lot of fun, telling funny jokes and mishaps. (Everyone had a laugh when they heard about Tora) The clock was just about to strike midnight, when Hinata made an announcement, mainly to her family.

"If I may, may I give you my present, Natsuki."

"I have no problem with that."

"Well Natsuki, I'm pregnant."

"What? Really? Since when?"

"Since on your birthday. I found out just recently."

Everyone was about to congratulate the Uzumaki's, when the clock struck midnight. Of course, since it was Saturday night, you know what happens next. If you don't, well, you should read my story more. Everyone that Kiki had hit with her **Hormonal switch** became girlified. (Kiki noticed that Asuma wasn't hit by it yet, and sought to change it later that week, maybe for the New Year)

Sasurita, Nejita, Cho, Kohari, Kisari, Shikarita, Shina, Lea, and Kurita were the one's affected by **Hormonal switch**.

"Er…merry christmas everybody!" Shouted Natsuki and Hinata. "And to all a good night!" Continued Hikari and Aiko, as everyone left for their home, or an inn. Now tired, everyone went to sleep as soon as their bodies hit the bed.

* * *

Come Christmas morning, Natsuki and Hinata were rudely awakened by Aiko.

"Wake up, kaa-sans!"

They slowly opened their eyes to wake up.

"Why?" Asked Natsuki.

"It's Christmas, and I want to open presents!"

In about 5 minutes flat, Natsuki and Hinata were up, but still in their night gowns, and they followed an over excited Aiko down the stairs, to their Christmas tree in the living room. The tree was real. It was adorned with many beautiful decorations, including about a dozen kunai of various colors, half a dozen lit up shuriken, plus any other decoration that you would find. On the top of the tree was a 6 point light up crystal star. Underneath the tree were about 2 dozen presents. (A/N Since Hinata's birthday is on the 27th, she receives double amount of Christmas presents, and half of them count as Birthday gifts)

"Aiko-chan, open yours first."

Aiko opened hers first.

* * *

After the entire Uzumaki family had received their gifts, Natsuki took the family out for breakfast, at a new coffee shop that just opened up, Starbucks! In addition to hot chocolate, they ordered croissants and biscuits. The food was discounted, because the Starbucks staff was serving the Rokudaime.

* * *

The funny thing is, New Years Eve is on a Saturday. Everyone in Konohagakure was there, at the New Years festival.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

The New Year began with a bang, as fire works shot into the sky, and Konohamaru kissed Hanabi an instant before becoming Kohari, but Hanabi didn't care, and melted into the kiss.

Unnoticed by anyone, Kiki had started to use the **Gender bender no jutsu** on three, and then targeted it at Asuma, it took effect right at the start of the new year, turning Asuma 99 percent female. Now known as Asuka, he still had an inkling that he was a boy, that is, until he felt down there, and felt nothing. Before he could scream, she went 100 percent female, and completely forgot that he was male.

* * *

In the morning, right after Gaara, Kiki, and Riku left, Asuka went shopping for some clothes, as she had no clue and didn't really care about her closet full of men's clothes, so she burned them all, and went shopping and got a make over. Asuka came out looking completely different. Thankfully, it was early morning, and not a single villager was awake, with the exception of the shop owners. (Full character description in chapter nine)

Asuka had chosen to wear a dark blue bra, and light blue tights and panties, and a green short sleeve v-neck dress with slits on the side (Sakura's red dress, but green and no designs), and a purple v-neck undershirt. Asuka was not a smoker, and didn't plan on starting. Asuka's hair was curled, and went down to her shoulders. She had full luscious lips, long eye lashes, a normal nose, neither too big nor too small, and pink nail polish, along with pink eye-shadow. She bought many different outfits, and plenty of undergarments. Elsewhere, Kiki started to regret turning Asuma, who wasn't the least bit perverted, into a girl, but then, all men are to an extent, a pervert, so she thought no more of it.

-End of Christmas special-

* * *

It was a beautiful summer's day, and life in Konohagakure was back to normal, (or as normal as can be with certain people being female), missions resumed for all ninja. Asuka just got out of school for kunoichi, and life in Konoha was very peaceful, that is, until Hinata fell into labor, as it was July.

* * *

Natsuki, who was home, witnessed her wife going through painful contractions, so she brought her to the Hospital, under the care of Tsunade. When she got into the hospital bed, she was in a lot of pain. Natsuki was there to try to comfort her, but the pain that Natsuki went through as Hinata squeezed her hand as her water broke made her scream loudly, but was outmatched by Hinata's scream. Aiko and Hikari, who were outside in the waiting room, heard both of their mothers scream loudly, so loudly that they had to cover their highly sensitive kitsune ears, especially Ginjitsune, who had no choice but to dispel itself, and then complained to Kyuubi. Tsunade, aware of the screams of the two kitsune hanyou, paid it no mind, as she continued to work. However, she was surprised when their **Kitsune henge** went down, luckily everyone present knew since it was public knowledge that everyone knew, or they would have been in trouble. That wasn't true for Hikari and Aiko though.

"Come on, Hinata, just a bit longer! Push!"

Out slide the head of a baby, with its eyes closed, so they were unable to identify the gender. "Come on, keep pushing! Once you get both shoulders out, the baby should slide out easily!"

* * *

Both Hinata and Natsuki were exhausted, as they gazed at the beautiful kitsune girl in Tsunade's arms. When their parents stopped screaming, Hikari and Aiko burst into the room, and they couldn't help but to be awed by it.

"What should her name be?" Hinata asked as the kitsune girl was cleaned.

"I have no idea, any name suggestions from you two?" Natsuki asked, addressing his daughters.

"I got one." Said an unexpected voice, the voice of Tsunade. "How about Natsumi, since it is a beautiful summer day? So shouldn't her name mean Summer beauty?

"I like it." Expressed Aiko.

"Yeah, it's a good name…" Thought Hinata out loud.

"Couldn't think of a better name myself…" Expressed Hikari.

"Then it's agreed, our child will be known as Uzumaki Natsumi." Finalized Natsuki."

"Wait, before you go, how about a picture?"

"Sure."

Hikari and Aiko were positioned on either side of Hinata and Natsuki. Hinata was embraced in the arms of Natsuki, while Hinata was holding their new daughter, Natsumi. Tsunade had her camera out.

FLASH

* * *

Life resumed, Hinata and Natsuki were at home, taking turns watching over the newborn baby. Joining them was the 6 year old Aiko. (A/N To remind you on ages, Natsuki, along with the rest of the rookie nine, are now 30. Team Gaita are thirty one. The oldest sand sibling Temari) is thirty two, while Kankuro/Kurita was 31, and Gaara and his wife were thirty. Hanabi and Konohamaru/Kohari were both twenty-five, Hikari, Kari, Haran, Tea, Buu, and Sue were 16, Riku is 8, and Aiko is 6. Kakashi/Karita and the jounin sensei's were about 40, and Iruka was thirty-five), that is, until Natsuki went into her clan library and noticed that the scroll for lesbian sex and pregnancy was missing. Moments later, she heard Iruka and Shizune going at it with her enhanced kitsune ears.

Hikari and her team were relaxing, because Hanabi was due any day now, since she got pregnant shortly after her sister. Of course, Konohamaru later proposed to Hanabi, and the forty year old Hyuga Hikari allowed it.

* * *

Konohamaru and Hanabi weren't married yet, but they were both living at the Hyuga mansion. Hanabi was watching television when her contractions started. She called for Konohamaru, and he was there in about 5 seconds. Konohamaru noticed the discomfort of his soon to be wife and asked "What's wrong?"

"Ano, Konohamaaru-kun, how fast can you take me to the hospital?"

"10 minutes, why?"

Hanabi responds to this by grabbing her stomach, while grimacing in pain.

"Oh that's why…"

* * *

While on their way to the hospital, Hanabi's water broke, and Konohamaru quickened his pace, reaching the hospital in 5 minutes. He quickly set off to find Tsunade, and found her.

* * *

After a few hours, another baby girl was born. Konohamaru and Hanabi both agreed on a name, after much debating.

"Hyuga Hanako."

* * *

Hanako means flower child. Since my digital typewriter is going away, my updates during Summer will be much slower. This chapter was very short, but keep in mind that I won't be able to type this frequently for a while. Read and review. My two reviewers…why do I only have two? Dragon Man 180 and Serenity Maxwell. Laterz. 


	14. Chapter 14

"Speech"

'Thought'

"_**Summon speech"**_

'_**Summon thought'**_

**Jutsu**

Life Of An Uzumaki chapter 14

A week after Hyuga Hanako was born, Konohamaru and Hanabi had a private wedding. Only certain people were invited to attend, Hyuga Hikari, teams 3 and 4, Neji's family, and the Uzumaki family. Also invited to attend was a Hyuga priest, since it was a private wedding.

"Ahem, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony."

* * *

"Sarutobi Konohamaru, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, in richer and in poorer…" Everyone coughs. "Through thick and thin, through sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you, Hyuga Hanabi, take this man as your lawfully wedded husband, through richer and through poorer, through thick and thin, through sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Then according to the Hyuga law, I pronounce you Hyuga husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

* * *

The private wedding reception was held in the Hyuga dining room. After everyone took their time to eat and drink, the newlyweds began to slow dance. They were soon joined by the other couples. When the time came to cut the cake, which wasn't really that big, everyone had a slice or two, then everyone went home.

* * *

Both team 3 and team 4 were on breaks, since their sensei were still at home, deciding to relax for a week, or that's what they thought. Konohamaru and Hanabi carrying Hanako arrived and made an announcement.

"Due to us having a baby, we will be taking maternity leave. Hikari and Tea, you are both promoted to Chunin, which means that you two are in charge of your teams. Everyone else will either remain neo-genin or be promoted to it. Congratulations, here are your Chunin vests."

Konohamaru tosses two Chunin vests at Hikari and Tea, before they leave. Following the teams promotion, they decided to have a sparring match. Buu and Sue had developed a hybrid of wind and shadow, and could use **Kage mane no jutsu** with wind. Tea knew both of her families technique, including the **Baika no jutsu **and the **Shintenshin no jutsu**. Team 3 simply activated their bloodlines, and they began their match. At first, the battle seemed even, until Kari unlocked the third tomoe in her **Sharingan** and Hikari tapped into the eye power of **Kokugen**. After that, the battle quickly became one-sided, with team 3 having the advantage, and team 4 collapsed.

"Pant pant, good fight." Said Tea.

"I agree, we'll have to do this again." Replied Hikari, as team 3 walked away.

* * *

Iruka and Shizune were both satisfied after the last week, because they both lost their virginity, and they knew that in the best case scenario, one of them was now pregnant, according to the seal inscribed on the scroll, so now they just had to wait to find out whom. They both realized that there was a slim chance of both of them becoming pregnant. If that were to happen, life would become very difficult for everyone.

* * *

As it turned out, Iruka was the one who ended up pregnant, meaning that the Rokudaime told him that he was on maternity leave until a month after giving birth. Since she stayed in Shizune's apartment all day, Shizune had been thinking, then decided to go out shopping when Iruka fell asleep. She was shopping for a wedding ring.

* * *

Iruka woke up just as soon as Shizune came back.

"Iruka-chan, do you love me?" Asked Shizune.

"Hai. Of course I do. Because of our actions, I'm soon going to be a mother, I've always wanted to be a mother!" 'Now all that we need to do is get married, but that'll never happen…'

Moments later, Shizune proposed to Iruka, who was quite surprised and happy.

"YES YES Of course I will!"

Okay, maybe happy is not the right word, more like overexcited. Iruka began shedding tears of joy, as Shizune slipped the ring onto her finger.

* * *

The wedding was strictly small time, only certain people were invited, including the Uzumaki family and the Gondaime, or Shizune's and Iruka's closest friends.

* * *

Teams 3 and 4 went on many b-rank missions, with no fatalities on the harder missions. Natsuki was very proud of her daughter, and when the Jounin exam was being held, she nominated both teams into the exams. They didn't pass, but they got much stronger.

* * *

-6 months later- The privately married couple had a guest, who was none other then the Gondaime Hokage. Shizune was serving tea when Tsunade, with her acute chakra sense, sensed that something was wrong. And she was right. Moments later, Iruka's cup shatters onto the floor as Iruka had a convulsion. Tsunade quickly set down her unsipped cup of tea before snapping her fingers, as a lone ANBU seemingly appeared out of nowhere, leaving behind no sign of a cloud of smoke. This ANBU was assigned to guard the Gondaime.

"Lee, you are the fastest ANBU that we have. Gently transport Iruka to the hospital. I will be there shortly."

"Hai, Gondaime-sama."

Lee grabs the violently shaking Iruka, and makes a mad dash toward the hospital, painfully aware that it was 11:59:50. He only had ten seconds to make it, before he would once again be a girl, but that didn't stop him. He ran as fast as he could, and arrived within a yard of the hospital, before Lea collapsed. Tsunade arrived seconds later, sighed, then tried to lift up the very flustered Iruka, but found that she couldn't. She nearly collapsed before Shizune came running up, and assisted in bringing Iruka to the hospital room, leaving Lea unconscious on the ground.

* * *

As it turned out, Iruka was very strong willed, and refused to let out a scream, as her convulsions occurred more frequently, until her water finally broke. The doctors and nurses (All gentle females now thanks to Kiki. Tsunade didn't even notice) were able to work quicker and more efficiently, since they were not distracted by the pregnant woman's scream, and the baby easily came out, but its gender was undetermined, so the baby was handed to a nurse to check the gender, but no one knew that the nurse was Kiki in disguise! She checked the gender. 'It's a boy, but what Iruka and Shizune doin't know won't hurt them…' Whispering quietly as she made some hand seals, she performed her jutsu. "**Gender bender no jutsu!"** Now holding a girl, Kiki announced its gender.

"It's a girl!"

Iruka and Shizune were glad, that is, until Iruka fell down onto her bed, as she was giving birth to another miracle. The baby came out quicker, and once again, Kiki was assigned to check the gender.

"It's another girl!"

"Wow, identical twin girls!"

Kiki handed the two babies to their mother, then silently made her exit.

* * *

"We have been blessed with beautiful identical twins! What should we name them?" Asked Iruka.

"Hmm, how about…Chinatsu and Chiharu?" (A thousand summers and a thousand springs respectively)

"Hmm, excellent names! Umino Chinatsu and Umino Chiharu it is!"

* * *

Life had once again returned to normal. Kaburita had met a man who she fell in love with. A month after meeting him, she lost her virginity, and became pregnant. Unfortunately, complications arose during childbirth. The baby survived, but Kaburita passed away. The child was named Kabuto. Since his father was a chronic chain smoker, he later died when Kabuto was about a year old. Natsuki sent him to the orphanage, where he was adopted and was never seen again…that is, until the Jounin Hikari and her team of Chunin (Team 3) were assigned a mission in the town known as Thebes. Apparently, the city-town had a gang problem, consisting of a bandit army. Normally, the local police force would be able to handle it, but since the leader was a shinobi, they had a lot of problems. So the mayor requested the mission. Team 3 arrived there at 1900 hours, and they decided to check in at a local inn for the night. Unfortunately for Haran, he received an eyeful as he _accidentally _walked in on Hikari, who was only wearing her undergarments. He quickly turned around, and ran before Hikari could notice him.

* * *

Team 3 met with the mayor the next morning, a very nice woman named Samantha, who had a adopted a son named Kabuto, since her husband cheated on her and then mysteriously died. (Some backstory, Samantha's husband cheated on her when he had an affair with Kaburita, so Samantha unknowingly adopted the child of those two) They were quickly briefed on their mission, and split up for some recon.

-With Hikari-

"NANI?! NO RAMEN?!" Hikari yelled out, attracting some looks and some gang members wielding sharp objects, such as swords, spiked shields, and spears.

'Bingo…'

Hikari had a rapier stored in her weapons scroll, but she didn't even bother pulling it out. Rather, she activated her hybrid bloodline limit, the **ByakOgAn **(not the **ByakUgEn), **and disappeared, reappearing seconds later with all of the enemies either stabbed with a kunai or beheaded.

-With Kari-

Kari was browsing main street, doing a little window shopping, when she saw a group of a dozen bandits, all boring the same symbol on the sleeves of their jackets (A snake coiled around their arm), all holding weapons as they busted into a store, and demanded money from the store clerk.

"**Sharingan!" **Activating her bloodline, she barged into the store.

"Go away, lady, or else the Vipers might take advantage of you…"

'Who do they think they are?' "**Fire style! Fireball jutsu!"**

"Shit, it's a kunoichi!"

"Where's our boss when you need him?"

"Right, where's He…"

The bandits didn't stand a chance as the three bandits were incinerated. Kari took care of the rest using taijutsu. The store clerk gave her the choice of taking anything in the store as a reward. Kari chose to take the double-edged blade, and sealed it within a scroll.

* * *

After Haran found the lair, team 3 regrouped about 50 meters away. Both Hikari and Haran activated their bloodlines. "There are 4 floors, and 105 bandits. Thirty of theem are stationed at the bottom 3 floors, and fifteen of them are stationed at the top floor. They seem to be guarding a room…" Said Haran.

"That room, someone's in there…" Replied Hikari.

"Well, let's get started. You two with me?" Asked Kari, who activated her **Sharingan. **Haran's **Byakugen **remained activated with the addition of more chakra, while Hikari activated her **Byakogan **and told her **Kage bunshin **to guard the entrances and exits, as the three of them worked together to dispose of thirty bandits on the first floor within thee blink of an eye, then moved on to the second floor, where they disposed of fifteen more before everyone noticed them, and sounded the alarm. The battles quickly became harder and more time consuming, for every one that they killed, two more would take their place. Finally, they encounted the boss shinobi, a man named Hebi. (Snake)

"Hmm, I always wanted a snake skin wallet…" Nonchalently said Kari.

"Foxes and snakes are natural enemies…" Said Hikari, who purposely let down her **Kitsune henge.**

"Destiny has determined that you will…" Began Haran.

"Cut the bullshit, Haran!"

'Lose?'

The battle was long and hard. Hebi put up a good fight, but he lost. Later, team 3 went to see Samantha, who gave them their mission award, and they departed back toward Konohagakure.

* * *

Since I don't have my digital typewriter anymore…updates will be slower. I'm planning on ending this story within the next chapter or two…unless you reviewers suggest something. If not, then read and review. Laterz…Kabuto will not be added on the characters list… 


	15. Epologue 15

"Speech"

'Though'

"_**Summon speech"**_

'_**Summon thought'**_

**Jutsu**

Life Of An Uzumaki chapter 15

Epilogue

-5 years later-

It was a sad day in Konohagakure, because Tsunade, the Gondaime Hokage, was dying of old age, but really, she died in a fight with none other then a resurfaced Orochi, who somehow managed to reverse the **Gender bender** but he didn't have that much chakra, and the reversal only lasted until he ran out of chakra. No one other then Natsuki knew what really happened, as her office was slammed open and the snake sannin stepped in. Fortunately, he was currently meeting with the Gondaime, who was about 65 years old. However, Orochimaru wasn't aware that there was a Rokudaime, and attacked the Gondaime, who brought the battle outside in order to save Konoha. A second later, Natsuki snapped out of it, and went to go find the two old sannin fighting. She found them, but the only way that Tsunade was able to win, as she soon realized, was by summoning the god of death, the shinigami.

'Snake, pig, ram, rabbit, dog, rat, bird, horse'

"**Shikifuujin!"**

"No, baa-chan!"

* * *

Tsunade died a noble and valiant death, although only Natsuki knew how she died. She had disposed of Orochimaru's body by burning it into dust, letting down her **Kitsune henge** then using a special jutsu. "**Kitsune katon! Goukakyuu no jutsu!" **(Fox fire element, fireball jutsu) Instead of red flames, she produced blue flames that had incinerated Orochimaru's body. Almost everyone in Konohagakure was there, mourning for the loss of the Gondaime…and the weather was a dark and stormy, not unlike at the Sandaime's funeral, and everyone was wearing dark colors, and almost everyone was trying, and failing, to hold back tears. Everyone stepped up to the closed casket, with Tsunade's picture there, and placed a white rose on the casket, but the Rokudaime presented a whole bouquet of roses.

* * *

One month after the passing of the Gondaime, everything resumed to normal. However, the Uzumaki's suffered a great loss, for every single one of them had acquired some sort of virus that was slowly killing them. Missions involving the Uzumaki's were called off. Sakura, now the chief medic ninja, tried her best to combat the unknown virus, but was failing miserably. Sakura guessed that the Uzumaki family would die out in a month, unless some miracle was to happen, and soon.

* * *

It has been one week since then, and the Uzumaki's were very sick, so sick in fact, that they had no choice but to stay at home, with only Kyuubi for company.

"_**Bad news, Natsuki. There is nothing that I can do to prevent your death. However, I have discovered a way to slow it down by 50 years."**_

"How?"

"_**By time. If you allow me to do this, you and your family will become younger, since what I am planning to do is go to a different reality, this altered reality, but back in time. You and Hinata will retain your memories as you become younger, about twelve, and you will still be married, or will be anyway. My time travel will simply shift this reality to a different timeline,, meaning that whoever Kiki hit with her jutsu are still affected by it, which will grant a different timeline."**_

"What about our children?"

"_**They all will become half your age, and may be reborn as triplets, they will be your unofficial children, orphans, however they will still remember you, and with luck, the Sandaime will allow you to adopt them, because they'll refuse to be with you. If you want to do this, 4 weeks of preparation are needed, and the jutsu will take effect a split second before your bodies die. Unfortunately, I may pass on and die."**_

"All right, we'll do it."

* * *

Natsuki refused to believe that she was dying, and did not appoint a new Hokage. The female council will select a new Hokage when Natsuki passed. Unfortunately, the Uzumaki's were not planning on passing, for it was only one more week before Kyuub completed preparations for the jutsu.

* * *

One month had finally passed, and according to Sakura, they only had a minute to live before the virus took them. Kyuubi's demonic seal would activate in 59.5 seconds.

"I'd like to say good bye to everyone, for the Uzumaki's will go on to a better place."

The Uzumaki family passed on, and everyone wept for them.

* * *

Sorry for the super short chapter, but the reviewers decide if I should make a sequel. As you can tell from Kyuubi's speech, a basic plotline for the sequel has already been planned, but you reviewers will decide if the sequel will come to pass. R and R, and with any luck, stay tuned for the sequel, Rebirth Of The Uzumaki's! Laterz 


End file.
